Love Bites
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: Brother and sister Jack and Elsa have been vampires since WW2. Their master Hans has been a cruel and vicious man. One night after being withheld food, Jack and Elsa meet two strangers who manage to make their immortal lives seem a little less bleak for the first time in decades. However, Hans doesn't like this newfound hope and threatens to take away everything they hold dear.
1. In the Beginning

**Warning, this story contains blood, violence, abuse, and mentions of excessive abuse.**

 **This also contains vampires, witches, and Hunters. But all the bad things will be made up for with lots of fluff.**

 **My friend Zuyuri and I both RPed this out to make this story. I just gave it a bit more life and added some more meat to the bones of it. We really hope you like it.**

 **Pairings you will see are Terra/Elsa, Jack/Aqua, Ventus/Moana, Hans/Larxene, and Riku/Rapunzel. But this is a slow burn story.**

* * *

If you had asked Jack when he was younger, if he believed in the supernatural, he would have said no. However, he quickly learned that was not the case. It was after him and his sister Elsa had been shipped away from Europe by their parents. It was a desperate attempt to spare their children the hardships of a war later known as World War Two. But once they got away, they were alone in the new country without anyone to turn to. No friends. No family. No one to take them in.

Alone they had to learn to fend for themselves.

It had worked out well enough. At least until Jack pick pocketed the wrong person. He had literally been caught with his hand in the man's waistcoat, unable to think of a good lie to explain away what he was doing. Elsa had come to his side quickly, trying to fumble some excuse. She should have just stayed away. Jack regretted getting her involved because they had both been duped by the man.

He had smiled at them, all charm and charisma.

You do catch more flies with honey than vinegar after all.

He assured them it was okay, that he understood their hardships, that the war was cruel and he wanted to help the both of them get back on their feet. He poured on the honey to get them to spill their life stories to him, supplying them with food, comfort and wine. He even removed his jacket and placed it over Elsa's trembling frame. He told them, that they could come work for him and they would never have to worry about being homeless or alone ever again. An offer like that should have been too good to be true.

He led them outside to his carriage but the moment they were away from vying eyes, Jack was thrust up against a wall with Hans holding him there. He remembered Elsa shrieking, begging Hans to stop, her hands scrabbling to push Hans away but he was too strong. Then there was a searing pain in his throat. _Teeth_ , he later realized, and blood had been poured into his throat. He had gagged on the bitter copper taste, fighting to get away. When Hans let him go, he turned on Elsa and there was little Jack could do but watch as Hans fed on his sister turning them both into creatures of the night.

* * *

Hans was a cruel master. He liked to make a show of power by putting Jack and Elsa in their 'places' in front of the others in the nest. He would knock them around, belittle them, tell him how lucky they were to have a master as kind as he was. His favorite thing to do was to punish them for things they did 'wrong'.

Jack winced. They had been hunting in a pack but the 'prey' had gotten away. Their intended victim had somehow figured to call for a cab and ride off, away from the dark and secluded alley the vampires were trying to corral them into. Hans had been livid and decided to take it out on the youngest two vampires in the nest. Their current punishment was to be in solitary confinement. A cell that was no bigger than a closet with a little hole that let in light. During the day he and Elsa would cower as far down to the bottom of their cells as they could, to avoid the light. It was the threat of having the light on them that was the torture.

Not only that, but they were denied food. Jack's body ached. What he wouldn't do for a single drop of blood. All he could think about was how desperately he wanted to eat. His body had turned on him, giving him the shakes, making him weak of limbs and it was an effort to even lift his head. Had he been capable, he might have cried. They would be here until Hans saw it fit to release them, if he remembered them. There was once that he kept them in there for an entire month before another vampire was being 'punished' and they opened the doors to find him still there.

Hans insisted he was not the worst sire a vampire could have. He leered and threatened the fledglings when they were 'misbehaving' to 'loan' them to one of those other vampires. His vampire bride Larxene would grin and tell the worst of stories. Things that made a few elders even look queasy. They were a toxic couple. Larxene and Hans. Being on the receiving end of their wrath was akin to a death sentence.

The door to Jack's cell opened. He looked up weakly. Hans stood before him. The man was dressed to the nines in a tight tailored suit, polished black shoes, the perfect picture of a modern ay gentleman. Whereas Jack was wearing ragged pants, he had no shoes and his precious hoodie had been taken from him to further his punishment. The 'gentleman' knelt down, gently carding a hand through Jack's hair. Jack hated this. Hans would be kind and gentle one moment, but cruel and vicious the next. He was waiting for the pain, preparing himself for it with dread.

"Oh Jack…" Hans sighed, like lecturing a child, "Whatever are we going to do with you? You know I hate doing this… But you left me no choice."

Jack would have managed a glare if he had the energy for it. Hans wasn't sorry. He took joy in causing pain. Hans picked Jack up. Jack's body roared in protest. The weakened muscles protesting the sudden use, crying out from being in one position for so long. Jack whimpered in protest, his voice too weak to beg any longer. Hans ignored him and all but dragged him over to a couch. Jack was none too gently placed upon it. His hoodie thrown in his face.

"Go out. Hunt. Elsa's already been released." Hans ordered.

"But we always hunt together," Jack protested.

Hans' eyes went cold and steely. Jack returned the look. He and Elsa were a team. He needed his sister, just as much as she needed him. They watched each other's backs while they were out hunting for their next meals. And the first few times they had killed, they at least had each other for comfort. Now Hans was breaking a near 70 year tradition? All because one human got away! It made no sense. It was just a human.

"Would you like to go back in there?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"No sir…" Jack grit out.

Hans looked far too smug with Jack's reply like he was training a dog table manners or something. Though with his whole 'gentleman' act, he supposed he did think himself the civilized one out of his nest. He was a successful businessman in the modern world. Only able to go out at night, but he passed it off as an allergy to sunlight. Humans sympathized with this, and it helped him out immensely. Whereas people like Jack and Elsa were no better than punching bags. They had no purpose in the nest.

"I didn't think so."

Jack slowly got up. His body didn't like it. Yet he had to go. He couldn't stay there, not when he needed to feed before dawn. He didn't even know how much time that gave him. And he was weakened so hunting would be so much harder. He wouldn't be able to overpower an average victim.

"Thank you… sir…"

"Be back before dawn. You don't want me to send someone to fetch you."

Jack nodded. The last time that happened, Hans had let the vampire get tied up outside of their nest. The sunlight had burned the woman alive. Death had not been kind. Nothing Jack could say or do would make Elsa forget the painful shrieks. Nor could he. He didn't want to remember those things, and yet they were seared into his mind.

"Yes sir…" Jack said before fleeing.


	2. A Friendly Witch

Jack was starving. He needed to feed, desperately. He couldn't remember the last time that Hans withheld food from them for so long. His body could barely function, let alone be stealthy enough to sneak up on an unsuspecting human. He had gone to the poorer district, hoping to find someone committing a crime to ease his guilt for drinking their blood, but had yet to find anyone. So he tried the bars. Where people drank away their suspicions and were easier to coax along. Where they'd go into a dark alley with a stranger for one reason or another. However, attempting to find someone willing to do that was another story.

"Damn it!" he swore.

The person he had been trying to lure into his clutches ran for it. They had gotten the feeling they were being watched and got frightened enough that a fight or flight response kicked in. They chose flight. He watched as they raced back into the bar, sparing cautious looks over their shoulders. Even humans had a predator-prey complex. They knew in a scenario with him, they were the prey. And prey would do anything to survive.

"Who's there?"

"Shit..."

Jack hurried into the darkness of an alley, normally his go to spots and best for keeping humans back. However a young woman stepped into the light of the street lamp, looking around cautiously. She seemed to relax when she spotted him. Had his heart still beat, he would have been panicked because she walked right over towards him, readjusting a bag over her shoulder. She smiled at him, as if he were anyone other than what he was. If only... He would have just been an ordinary boy. Instead, he was plagued by a lust for blood. He could hear hers singing in her veins, enticing him for a taste.

"Hey," she said, causing him to wince over the soft and gentle tone she was using. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, pushing himself back against the alley wall, as far as he could get away from her. It wasn't far enough. He could smell her now, something just as gentle as she was... Peaches and cream? Maybe a lotion she used? But beneath that he could smell rain and something that was purely just the woman's scent. It was indescribable. He whimpered. She wasn't the type of person he wanted to feed off. If he lost control, he could kill someone. It's why he tried to go after people no one would miss. But she had a smile that seemed to light up a room. Someone would miss that smile.

"Careful..." he panted, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

The woman just sat down at the edge of the alley, moving her bag to her lap so it didn't sit on the ground. She continued to smile at him. He wanted to beg her to stop. It hurt too much to see her smile at him like that, like he was important. Like he deserved the smile. Still, she was showing such patience with him as if she were used to situations like this. She should have had some sign, some indication that he was dangerous. Either that or she had noticed he was dangerous but had opted to ignore that warning sign.

"I don't think you'd hurt me if you'd warn me..." she reasoned, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I need... something..."

"Something?" she mirrored.

They both tensed upon hearing a noise. A cat wandered into the alley. Jack struggled to keep still. He tried not to lunge at the creature, but before he knew it, he had the yowling beast in his hands and had bit into it, draining it of it's life essence. The taste wasn't great, but it was the first thing he's had that could actually sustain him. He fed until the cat went still in his hands. When he first became a vampire, he would have cried over killing a creature, now it was an occupational hazard. When his meals were withheld, when his body was wracked with pain by sunlight and when he was tortured at the hands of Hans, he knew to take advantage of the good moments while he could.

He only froze when he heard a gasp. The young woman had watched as he had killed the cat right in front of her. His eyes had gone wide in sheer terror, but even then he could feel the effect of the blood in his stomach. He felt fuller, stronger than he had in a while, but most importantly, he felt healthier. He was no longer on death's doorstep. Or as close to death as a creature like him could get. Vampires could not die from lack of blood, but it did drive up their chances of a bloodlust and a massacre.

"A vampire?" she murmured. "So... blood? You need food..."

"Our master..." he rushed to explain, "My sister Elsa and I... He... Kept us exposed to sunlight and then locked us away... Because we let a kill get away."

Something flickered through the woman's eyes. He couldn't discern what it was. She was coming to some form of decision, considering the way her eyes became blazingly fierce with determination. He didn't know why he was lingering. He needed to find food before Hans punished him again. He dreaded going back but he had to. Hans was his sire. If he disobeyed, then the consequences would be worse than Hans' random punishments. He would send someone after him.

"Could my blood help?" she asked.

That wasn't what Jack expected. She just watched him kill something right in front of her. Normal humans would have run screaming for the hills by that point, shouting at him, calling him a monster or on the odd occasion, trying to kill him. He was touched by the gesture, but the fear outweighed his hunger. He was desperately hungry. He could kill her if he fed from her. He and Elsa had made a point of only going after people who deserved it - criminals. This woman wasn't a criminal. Her only crime would be having a bleeding heart. A human who cared too much.

"I-I don't want to hurt you..." he said. "Or worse."

"You've already had some blood already. So you won't be that far off before you're full. And I can tell you when it gets to be too much. Sound fair?"

Jack hesitated. Her blood smelled delicious. Would he be able to stop if she told him things got to be too much? She was putting far too much faith in a stranger and yet, she sincerely wanted to help. So he looked around to make sure no one was watching. It was only them on the dark street. He could overpower her right there and drink her dry if he wanted to. She didn't even seem to acknowledge that possibility. Humans didn't have a lack of fear. But she was facing him as if he were just another human who just happened to thrive on blood.

"Okay."

The woman seemed to sense his unease. She got to her feet and walked further into the alley, until the darkness swallowed them both up. No one would see them. He had made sure to even get rid of security cameras. Not letting anything get traced back to him. He wiped the cat's blood away from his lips and licked his teeth clean. If he was going to bite her, he wasn't going to mix the bloods. He wouldn't let her get sick because she got cat blood in her veins.

"Where would it be easiest for you to bite?" she asked.

"Somewhere where I can't cause severe damage." he said.

She hummed in response before holding out her wrist. Jack took the offered appendage with shaking hands, drawing it close to his lips. The closer she was, the more intoxicating her blood was to him. Like offering a starving man a filet mignon and a heady wine. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the nerves away before taking a timid bite. The moment her blood touched his tongue, took a sip.

To her credit, the woman merely winced when his teeth broke her skin. She sat as still as a statue. Jack fed with extreme care, not letting a single drop fall to the ground. He wouldn't let this offer of hers go to waste. He couldn't remember the last time a human willingly offered him blood. She didn't regard him with fear or distaste. Her smile cut him deeply. She was far too giving. Far too kind. far too willing to let him drink what he needed. But Jack made himself stop, licking the wound to help it heal a little faster before pulling away.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Aqua. What's yours?"

"Jack Frost..."

"It's nice to meet you, Jack."

He couldn't help but scoff. This wasn't how normal people met up or even socialized. He wasn't even human and he knew that a random encounter in the streets, where one drinks from the other bordered some levels of creepy. But she was so casual about this. Like they were meeting over coffee, not blood and the carcass of a dead cat. He began to wonder what constituted as normal in Aqua's life.

"Not exactly... the best way to meet up..." he pointed out.

He stepped away, feeling far more full and satisfied than he had in a long time. He watched as she pulled out a handkerchief to bind her wrist. He took the cloth from her before tying it for her, knowing she wouldn't be able to tie it on her own. It was tight, but not too tight so that it cut off circulation. Watching the white cloth turn pink made him lick his lips again. He could still taste her blood on his lips, savoring it.

"Do you feel any better?" she inquired.

"Much..." he said. "But I... I have to find my sister, too. She and I were thrown out separately for food."

True, he had to find his sister, but he was also partially using her as an excuse to get some distance between this kind human before she offered something more - more than she could give. Though, he was concerned about his sister. Hans had expelled them both to different parts of the town, as further punishment. They normally hunted together. It was one of the few times they could be together without fear or harm from Hans and the other high ranking vampires in their clan.

"I hope she's okay." Aqua said.

Jack tried not to feel the wave of appreciation over her sincere concern for his sister. She hadn't even met Elsa and was worried for her. He looked away, clumsily wiping his mouth. He had to resist the urge to lick every last drop off the back of his hand. Aqua's blood was devastatingly delicious but he doubted she would think it was a compliment if he devoured even the slightest smear of her life force. He had already accepted her pity once. He didn't want to put himself more in debt to her kindness as it was.

"Hans would kill us both if we weren't back..." he breathed.

"Who's Hans...? And why would he kill you?" she asked.

"Our sire. He made me and Elsa what we are today," Jack explained. "He takes pride in having humans under his thumb and mercy. If anyone messes up under his reign, they're good as dead."

Aqua seemed to be upset about that. She grit her teeth, her hands clenched. He watched as the motion stained her handkerchief red. That was... distracting. But he forced himself to look away when Aqua began rummaging through her bag. He frowned in confusion. Was she going to stab him with a stake? Lure him into a false sense of security; get his guard down before pulling out the weapons to harm him? And yet, despite his fearful thoughts, he didn't move. It's like she had him enchanted or something, spelled to stay where he was until she helped ease his hurts.

"I can help you find her. I have just the thing," she reassured him.

She pulled out a necklace with a dew drop pendant. The crystal charm seemed to glow with a light that wasn't in the dark alley. Jack flinched at the way the crystal shone, but it didn't do anything except sparkle. Its deceptive beauty was like a threat of what sunlight could do to him. His sore body ached to remind him of what happened last time he was caught in light. But he longed to see light. To feel it's warmth on his skin. To enjoy a sunset once more. To run around all day and just do normal human things. But those were not in the cards for him.

"It's a honing crystal. Think of whomever you're looking for and it'll pull you in the direction they're in." she told him before passing it over to Jack.

"A what?"

But the moment the chain left her hand and entered his, it began to sway east. To Elsa. He looked up to Aqua confused. Humans didn't know what honing crystals were. They just thought them cheap trinkets or pretty babbles. Yet this woman was relying on one. And it was working? Jack could have sworn he felt a chill once he realized what was going on. Aqua wasn't a human. Well, she was, but she was also a witch. It probably explained why she wasn't afraid of him.

"You should probably keep that hidden from Hans," she said.

Her expression oddly darkened before she smiled again. Jack nodded slowly, still trying to process what this meant. He had drank a witch's blood. He had heard the older vampires say that witches could keep a vampire sustained for a long time. How their blood gave more power. But he also heard awful stories of what the elders would do to witches. Use and abuse them until their life forces ultimately just gave up. Unable to sustain the torments any longer. He didn't want to see that happen to her.

"Good idea."

He turned and didn't look back as he raced through the city to find his sister.


	3. The Mysterious Hunter

Elsa was stalking a criminal. She had managed enough sense about her to check the news before she went hunting. She used to be upset over her kills, but the man she was smiling at was a criminal, who took advantage of women. He had gotten off his last 'case' because the witness was too afraid to go to court. She feigned a giggle and motioned for him to follow her deeper into the shadows, where they likely weren't going to be seen. He followed like some dog in heat. He pulled her close, his body pressing against hers, trying to push her back up against the wall but Elsa stood firm.

She leaned in, like she was going to whisper sweet nothings in his ear before she gripped him tightly. He thought it was just lust at first, but when he tried to regain control, he found his lithe companion stronger than she appeared. She stopped his wandering hands with ease, nearly breaking them with the force she gripped them in. He struggled to get away from him. Her lips tickled against his ear.

She ripped the man's head back, exposing his jugular to her. He howled when she sank her teeth into his neck but the cries slowly stopped and he went limp in her arms. She drank her fill, but couldn't stomach much. His taste was vulgar, tainted by the cigarettes, drugs and alcohol floating in his system. But a meal was better than no meal. She let him crumple to the ground in disgust.

"A vampire, here?"

She startled. A man stood not far from her, clearly in line of sight to see what she had done. She could see a gun on his hip. She could see the vessels of holy water on his belt. She could even see a sword on his back. The only people who used swords nowadays were Hunters. Elsa gasped and stumbled back in fear. Here she was covered in blood, with a dead man in front of her, in front of a Hunter no less. She shook her head. This wasn't how she wanted to die. Not like this.

"Relax, I didn't mean to break up your meal." the man said.

He dismissively waved his hand before starting to walk past her and the mess she had made. But Elsa was confused and afraid. Despite the blood slowly starting to help her regain her health, she was still weakened. A Hunter could easily overpower her. Slay her. Then who would be there for Jack? He would be all alone with Hans. If that though didn't scare her, she didn't know what did. Jack would be completely unprotected.

"Who-?"

"My name is Terra," he said.

He stopped walking, slowly turning to regard her. Elsa flinched under his gaze. He had the power in their situation. She was as weak as a fledgling vampire and he was a human with enough weapons to put down a horde of raging vampires. As far as deaths went, she supposed there were worse for her kind. Death by a Hunter at least had some honor to it. They could say she went down fighting when really, there wouldn't be much fighting at all.

"You might want to be more careful in these parts if you're going to stick around. These are Hunting Grounds." he informed her.

Elsa might have shivered, had she actually the capability to feel cold. But she could feel fear. Hans had to know that Hunters used this area and yet he put her out there. It just showed how cruel and vindictive he was. It was almost like he wanted her to get killed. But that wasn't a surprise. He had heaped on decades of abuse towards her and her brother Jack. Punishing them for even the slightest of wrongs. Or just because he felt like it. The only thankful thing about her situation was that Hans had a mate and hadn't decided to amp up his level of torture towards her.

"Not like I had much of a choice..." she uttered. "I just went with a smell and found myself here. I haven't fed in... I don't even know..."

The man - Terra - her mind supplied, nodded in understanding. She stared openly. He shouldn't be agreeing like that. His hand moved and she flinched when it neared his gun. Instead, he turned to look at her, placing his hand on his belt. Near his gun but not on it. Was that a threat? Was he trying to threaten her out of the territory? It worked. She didn't want to be there any more than he wanted her to be, at least until he spoke again.

"I get it... I just thought you should know. It's not safe, even for someone like you."

Was that... concern? For her? The vampire? Not safe? Why would a Hunter express any concern for a vampire? She killed a man! In front of him! Had her heart still beat she knew it would have been racing in fear. This had to be some sort of trick. A trap. To lure her into a false sense of security before he staked her in the heart. But he kept a reasonable distance between them. He even moved his hand away from his belt when he caught the nervous expression on her face, as if realizing what he had done. If anything, he looked shameful for it! This human was as confusing as he was frightening.

"You... aren't going to kill me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Why should I? That man... He's no better than the contracts I take out."

This was strange. A Hunter who wasn't going to Hunt her for killing a man? He may have been a scumbag but he was still a human. She glared at the dead man. He was slime. No better than the garbage that littered the streets, but she then returned her gaze to Terra. She was still too afraid of him to trust him with her eyes off of him for even a second.

"You must have a strong stomach if you can deal with his blood... I'm sure he tasted awful."

"It was like week old beef..."

Or... at least what she remembered week old beef tasting like. She hadn't had human food in decades. It upset her stomach. Though she longed to have things she used to have as a child. The smell of freshly baked pastries or cookies were a delight, but cruel to someone who couldn't have them without being sick. She also had cravings for chocolate. It had been a luxury item back when she and Jack had been changed just a few decades shy of a century ago back during World War 2. Now, chocolate was everywhere and she couldn't have it. She would prefer chocolate to blood any day.

"And yet you went for him and not someone who you knew would have tasted better... I'd say you're one of the good ones."

Elsa wiped her mouth, cringing at the smell of the vulgar blood. But she didn't get to be picky with her meals. Not when they were withheld for the smallest of reasons. Hans liked seeing her and Jack weak, wracked with pain from starvation and begging for even a drop of blood. As far as vampire sires go, he was among the worst in the city. But a few were worse than he was. He would like to remind them that when he threatened to 'loan them' out to those vampires. Her brother Jack was a 'good' vampire too.

"My brother is out there too... We were sent on opposite sides of the city."

"You should go find him, before someone else does." he said.

"Why are you helping me?"

Terra offered her a faint smile, like he knew some big secret that she didn't. Fine. Let him keep his secrets. He wasn't going to kill her so she felt she shouldn't push him any further. In case he changed his mind. She just had to tread carefully around him before she could make her escape. Play along. It was something she had gotten good at under Hans' 'care'. She could pretend to do or say anything to survive.

"Guess I figured you've had enough hard knocks if you're hungry enough to go after the fast food of human blood." he mused.

Elsa gave a mirthless laugh. "Fast food, that's funny."

"Glad you think so," Terra retorted with a smirk.

They both fell silent, staring at one another, apprehensive and uncertain on her part. Terra cleared his throat. She jolted. She couldn't help the flinch when he looked her way. But he didn't seem angry with her, if anything, he seemed upset. Saddened by something. She didn't want his pity. She new her situation was less than ideal but he didn't need him reminding her of that by treating her like she was a fragile piece of glass ready to break at a moment's notice.

"I..."

She looked between him and the body. She had to go find Jack and then go back to the nest. Back... to Hans... She shuddered. As much as she didn't want to go back, not going back was infinitely worse. Hans had made his point about escape over the last newborn that tried to run. He took that fledgling out of the nest right before dawn and tied them up outside. Then he recorded them burning alive as the sun rose. Elsa hadn't been able to get the screams out of her head for weeks.

"Okay." she relented.


	4. Return to the Nest

The crystal that Aqua had given Jack had worked. He found Elsa in a seedy part of town. The siblings hugged each other tightly, both fearing that they weren't going to see the other again. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. So the witch hadn't steered him wrong after all. That was a weird thought. Witches were supposed to hate his kind on principle. He didn't even know why she helped him – twice!

He doubted he would have been able to find Elsa before sunrise without the crystal leading the way. It took hours out of searching and combing the town and facing a punishment for not being back. He hid the stone underneath his hoodie. It felt warm against his cold skin as if humming with the magic of its owner. He wouldn't let Hans know he had it.

A witch like Aqua would become Hans' personal blood bag if he knew about her. Hans would torment her and torture her just like he did with him and Elsa. She would have far less status than a vampire though. Treated like a toy or a snack. And after she lived out her use, Hans would drink her dry. Jack found his full stomach churn at the thought. Aqua – an empty husk of herself – on the floor dead. No. He didn't like that at all. Not when she had been so vibrant and lively just hours before.

Elsa seemed equally distracted. While she was happy to see him, he couldn't help but wonder if something happened. She hadn't said anything. And the only sign of a struggle was the blood on her clothes, but both of them were equally bloodstained, wearing thin hand me downs from the elder vampires. Jack could smell the blood on her. Her meal hadn't been a particularly appetizing blood type. A part of him felt guilty for having a good meal when Elsa clearly did not.

He suddenly felt a tinge of panic. Could Elsa smell Aqua's blood on him? Would Hans? Would Hans know that Jack bit a witch? A willing witch donor? He trembled with fear. But Elsa had no reaction. Maybe he hadn't spilled her blood on him. Maybe the cat blood was enough to block or mix up her blood. He closed his eyes as he recalled her intoxicating blood. Just the thought nearly made him salivate again. Never had he had anything so delicious.

Was it because she was a witch?

Was it because she gave it willingly?

All he knew was that he wanted to see her again. Aqua had even given him the means to do so. The necklace he had would lead him back to her. Either for another drink or to observe. He wasn't sure. He wouldn't mind drinking again, but he also wouldn't mind trying to figure out the little witch. She was a mystery. It was a game to figure out why she had helped him. He wanted to know why she treated him like he was just another person. Then there was her smile - the one that made him feel fluttery inside.

Even as they returned to their nest, returning to their meager quarters, Jack felt more relaxed than he had been in decades. As if Aqua's blood had a calming effect on him. Comforting him despite being back in Hans' clutches. His will was absolute. He was going to see Aqua again the moment Hans let him and Elsa out. He just hoped Elsa didn't mind.

* * *

Unlike her brother, Elsa's thoughts were not filled with warmth, calm and smiles. Instead, she felt heavy with dread and fear. Between Hans and the Hunter Terra, she might as well as have been between a rock and a hard place. Out of the metaphorical frying pan and into the fire. It was frightening. Especially since Terra could hunt her down and kill her or Jack. Parts of her whispered death would be preferable to staying in the nest with Hans. But even she was afraid of dying.

If Hans found out she 'let a Hunter go' her punishment would be worse than solitary confinement and no meals. Hans would have no qualms with killing her for her shortcomings. He would probably have her go by death by sunlight. It would be too much to ask for with a stake to the heart. That would end Hans' fun far too quickly. He was not a merciful man when crossed. She shuddered.

Between Hans and Terra, at least if Terra killed her it would be swift and to the point. Most Hunters hated drawing out a kill needlessly. Others were like vampires 'playing with their food' but Elsa had gotten that feeling from Terra that he wasn't like that. At least if she crossed him, it would be a swift end, instead of slow and torturous in the sunlight, writhing in agony and begging for an end to the pain. She grit her teeth.

When they got back to the nest, she kept her head down, heading to her room, trying to make herself as small as possible as not to anger any of the elders in the clan. As if sensing her discomfort, Jack pressed close to her. She could always count on Jack to keep her safe. That in itself was a relief. At least one thing remained constant despite everything that had unfurled that night.


	5. Following Magic

"I'll be back later," Jack announced.

"Jack?"

He smiled at Elsa, as if to reassure her. This was their first night out since he had met Aqua the witch. They had hunted together – finding some drug dealer to split between the two of them and draining him dry. The meal wasn't as satisfying as his meal last week. At least this way he didn't have to worry about being hungry when he went to see her again. Though, her blood was a drug. He was far too tempted to ask for another taste so he resolved to watch her from afar. Just to see her and make sure she was still a good person.

But Elsa didn't know that. She looked worried when he had announced his departure, as if she had done something to personally offend him. He winced. He would tell her, eventually. For now, he wanted Aqua to be a secret. However, Elsa and Jack always spent their nights out together. A pang of guilt struck him for being selfish.

"Will you be okay if I go?" he asked softly.

If she wasn't, he would put the witch from his mind to stay with Elsa. It would be easier said than done, however, Elsa came first. She had always been there for him and if he needed her to be there for her, he would. He wanted to make sure she was happy. She had done so much for him. Both of them had little reason to smile nowadays. Even back when they were human times were tough.

"Okay Jack," she relented, "Be careful."

Jack pulled her in for a hug. Because they never did know if they _would_ see each other again next time. They constantly lived in fear of Hans and the other vampires. Death circled around them. Either caused by them from their feedings or because the elder vampires wanted a bit of sport. They would torture and kill for fun. Jack hoped he and Elsa never ever turned out to be like that.

"I'm always careful," he said.

He let her go. A part of him wondered if this wasn't a mistake. Still, he stepped back and started to walk away. Once Elsa was out of eyeshot, he pulled out the honing crystal that Aqua had given him. It glowed as the stone came to life, already pulling him towards the south - towards Aqua.

* * *

He found her at a book store. Surprisingly, she was working there. She would go between working the cash register to stocking books. During the slow periods, she was reading a few of the books off the shelf herself. It seemed like a positively mundane thing for a witch. Unfortunately, from his vantage point across the street, he couldn't see the titles of what she was reading. Maybe if he spoke to her again, he could ask? He never really had interest in books but he was all for finding something to bond over.

Once he realized he wanted to get to know her better, he shook his head. That wouldn't be allowed. It would put her in danger. If Hans found out... Jack shuddered to think of what would become of her. Hans would croon to Jack, telling him what a good job he had done by luring Aqua back. Then she would be tormented every day until she willingly just gave her blood and prayed for death to end it all.

So he watched from across the street, wondering what it would have been like if he was just a normal guy who had run into her in the streets. Would she still smile at him the way she had? Maybe he could get to know her without fear of anyone hurting her because of it. But it was nothing more than a daydream. Even if he hadn't been turned, he never would have met her. He lived long before her and because he had been turned, he would live long after her too. He pulled his hood up over his head to hide his expression. That was the worst part about humans. They were gone in the blink of an eye. Here one day, gone the next.

He peered over the rooftop to see her step out of the book shop. She had stayed well after closing to help wrap up for the evening. She waved goodbye to one of her coworkers before setting off down the street. Alone. The same as when she had crossed paths with him. Didn't she know how dangerous it was to go out alone? She had run into him! A starving vampire. If he hadn't had morals, he would have been like the others and grabbed her up off the street and drained her dry. He tried not to kill unless it was someone dangerous.

Still, in concern, Jack found himself mirroring her steps from the rooftop, watching carefully. She didn't cross the path of anyone remotely dangerous, not even when she stopped at a convenience store and picked up some groceries. He just patiently waited as she gathered her things before hopping on a city bus. He could keep up with the machine with ease.

Her apartment was on the top floor, easily accessible by the fire escape. He couldn't see much from the windows, even when she turned the light on. She had thick curtains, that blocked his view. Probably with good reason. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He was no better than a pervert with a pair of binoculars spying on her like this. With that rather sobering thought, he fled.

* * *

Except for some reason, he kept going back to her apartment, sitting across the street, not peering through her windows. He still followed her from her work to her apartment. Somehow to him, it made sense, like walking a girl home. The streets were dangerous if the likes of him were walking them. She had to know that. However, just by watching her, it brought him no closer to the questions he wanted answered.

Why would she give him her blood?

Why wouldn't she run or scream or blast him with magic?

Was she really a witch?

He supposed anyone could have had the honing crystal, but to actually know it's purpose? He wasn't sure. She brought a lot of questions to mind. He didn't think he would get them answered unless he spoke to her again. He wouldn't dare risk that. It was the fastest way to get her on Hans' feeding list. She would be turned into dinner faster than Jack could blink.

One night, she went home but instead of following her usual routine, she went to the window on her fire escape and opened it. She climbed up the iron frame and to the roof. It was then that Jack realized he had been spotted. She was waving at him. He should have run. The more logical part of him screamed and begged him to. Instead, he made his way over to the rooftop with her. Once they were both on the same roof, he froze when he caught her smiling at him once more.

"I thought it was you," she said. "Someone has been at the edges of my wards but they weren't doing anything. It was driving me crazy!"

"What if it hadn't been me?" he asked.

She paused, seemingly considering that scenario. It had been a concern of his over the last few nights. She walked alone, through dark alleys and took public transit by herself. He had been around long enough to know that was a bad idea. That people often too advantage of the loner types like that. Because no one would be there to back them up if something 'bad' were to happen to them. So he watched, almost coiled in response to any form of danger. He didn't know why he felt so protective over her. Perhaps it was because she was the first person aside from Elsa to give a damn about him.

"As much as I'd hate to do it, fight," she said.

"You don't like fighting?"

"I don't like using magic." she corrected. "I'm tough enough to beat humans, but other creatures?"

Jack blinked almost owlishly at her admittance to using magic. Aqua folded her arms across her chest and gave him an expectant look. She did have that attitude about her - that she was used to fending for herself. He wondered what brought that on. She was so independent and yet... that didn't stop her empathy. She felt sorry for him - a vampire - enough so she gave her blood willingly.

"So you _are_ a witch?" he asked.

"What made you think I wasn't?" she retorted.

"No one really admits it nowadays. I mean, they've done away with burning at the stake but..."

As he trailed off he caught sight of the expression on her face. He frowned. It was as she were resigned to the fate of a magical leper. She shook her head with a saddened smile. He knew magic wasn't smiled on. Not many humans had it, even when he had been a human. Sure you heard stories about these people who had done near impossible things, like lift a tree off someone or run so fast that they got someone out of the way of something like a car. But Jack didn't know much about it.

"People don't understand magic. It's better to hide it."

He couldn't argue with that logic. Vampires had to hide too. The sunlight burned them like fire. Not only that but the populace at large would freak out if there were vampires among them. Someone would see it as a bid for immortality. Drinking blood and possible deaths were just a price to pay. Others would be scared. Declare a new form of witch hunts but target the vampires instead. Save their children and their wives - letting Hollywood movies dictate their actions. Anything was justified if it was in self defense, right? No one would weep over a dead 'bloodsucker'.

"So why didn't you come up to me?" she asked. "I would have let you in."

"I've been alone so long…" He finally told her.

He quickly avoided looking at her. Aqua gave him a side long glance, trying to figure him out but he was a puzzle and she didn't even have the slightest of hints to go about solving it. He had been scared to let anyone else in. Had someone else been in her position, they would have made demands of him. Tried to use him to their advantage. It had happened before in the past. Hans had been kind before luring them into a dark alley and turning him and Elsa. It was only natural for him to be concerned about trusting anyone else. But Aqua seemed to genuinely care.

"Jack…?"

"Having someone else around…" He admitted, "Is a little over whelming."

Aqua realized what he meant. It was hard to be alone, especially in the life of a beings like themselves. Not telling others about things, especially about things that were eating you away was hard. He said he had a sister, so he wasn't completely alone, but it wasn't the same, living your life with only the one person. For the rest of his immortal life. She motioned for him to follow her. She sat on the edge of the building with her feet dangling off.

"We can... get to know each other first?" she offered, patting the spot next to her.

Jack regarded her carefully before he sat down next to her. She just looked out over the city. Now that he was with the human that had invoked so many questions, Jack could only feel more bubbling up. Aqua seemed ready to answer whatever he had on his mind.


	6. Werewolf Hunting

Terra's latest job was a werewolf pack. They were getting bolder and bolder in their attacks. Recently on the news, they covered a man being mauled to death by animals. So a bounty was put out on the pack. Wanted dead or alive for killing someone. Especially for such a gruesome manner. The man had been barely recognizable. Only dental records had him identified.

Worst of all, he had a family.

That was all he needed to know before he took the bounty. Apparently it was five wolves, one was particularly old. That one should have known better. Things weren't so bad that werewolves needed to attack humans to get by. It might have been overlooked if that was the case, but no, these werewolves were killing for sport. Playing with their 'food' before they finally went in for the kill. And that was unacceptable, no matter what species.

Terra took the contract. If he killed them, then the streets would be safer for people like his little brother Ven. People who didn't even know that there were dark and evil creatures out there that went bump in the night. They were better off not knowing. Living without the fear that the monsters under the bed were real and that there were wicked creatures out there that would kill them in an instant.

He sat perched atop a tree, waiting for the pack to come to him, to the trap he had laid. He managed to find a dead deer along the side of the road. What predator didn't like an easy meal? Sure they would be suspicious since this wasn't a country road where these things were common. He had gone to the outskirts of town, nearest the woods, so it would look like just a generic hit and run accident except the victim was his deer.

His scope was trained on the woods, waiting for the wolves to come. Most of his evening was spent waiting. As it was with most hunting. It was well after midnight when his quarry stalked onto the scene. He swore to himself. His informant said there were only five werewolves. Now there were seven. Had two people been turned in the recent attacks? Had they come across another pack and instead of mutual annihilation they formed together? He couldn't even swear out of the chance they might hear him, even though he was downwind and far enough away to snipe them off one at a time.

Hopefully.

It was too late to back out of this now. He had laid his trap. People were dying. They were depending on him to _'slay the beasts'_ and make things right again. No more gruesome murders in the news. No worrying that _'what if it had been Ven?'_ when he looked over the reports. No one would thank him, after he was done. No one would even know he had done it. But someone had to.

Terra took a deep breath, looking through the scope. They had lined up rather nicely, bunching around the deer. A pre-hunt meal perhaps? Narrowing his eyes and focusing he fired the first shot. The one in the center of the pack fell. With the way the others were crowded around them, it was likely an elder or someone weak and sickly. The wolves jumped back immediately, baring their teeth and snarling. He reloaded in a heartbeat. A silver bullet to the heart was the fastest way to kill the beasts. Unfortunately, werewolves were infamous for being able to take an ungodly amount of abuse if you tried other methods.

He fired again, taking down another. Another scramble to reload the gun. He was losing precious time. His third shot missed and he swore to himself, fumbling to reload again. He only had so much time before they figured out where he was firing from. The fourth shot hit it's mark. However, as he reloaded again, they turned in his direction. The pack rounded on him and started to race towards his hiding place.

A normal person would have run. But Terra still had four more wolves to kill. So he took the shot, dropping the fourth. Three left. He really needed to get a better gun. Something that could snipe and not need constant reloading for situations like this. The fifth wolf tumbled over itself as the bullet pierced it's heart. Before he could reach for more bullets something big and heavy smashed into the tree. He knew the snarls below him. The wolves had caught up to him. All but eating the distance.

The tree rocked with the brutality of the impact, threatening to give way under the snarling creatures that pushed at it's base. Terra grit his teeth. He wouldn't be able to get a shot off at close range. Not when they were right beneath him. Not when the very branches he had been perched in threatened to give way, groaning under the strain. Terra clamored to a standing position, or as best as he could get. Right when the tree gave a deafening snap, he got as far as the branches would let him go before he leapt to another tree. He caught the branch and hastily hauled himself up.

A pair of teeth barely missed his ankle. The tree he had previously been in, crashed to the ground, crushing the other werewolf beneath its mass. But the final wolf was dead set on killing him. Terra didn't have long to think before he had to scramble to a higher branch. The one he had previously been on was shattered by heavy claws. Distance was his salvation in slaying this beast.

* * *

Elsa caught sight of a wolf pack. It was normally promising to find them. They would eat what they wanted, but there would still be some blood left. She could drink without the guilt of a possible kill. However, they only found a deer. That wouldn't be enough between her and the pack. Just as she was about to leave, to head into the city to find something more satisfying, she heard a soft 'pop' and one of the wolves hit the ground.

Immediately, fear struck her and she hid in the bushes, fearing that she would get taken out next. If it was just someone hunting game, then she would look like a regular person, whom they had saved from the savage beasts. But if it was the other type of Hunter, they would look at her pale skin and her blood tainted clothes and know her for what she was.

She watched in muted horror, hands clasped over her mouth as five of the seven wolves fell. With deadly precise shots to the heart. They didn't get up. So that could only mean one thing. There was a Hunter nearby. Elsa felt cold to her very core, shaking and trembling. Why? Why now? Why did they have to be out every time she went out now? She didn't want to die, not like this.

But she watched, too scared to move, at least until the wolves hit the tree. They brutally pushed it from the ground, it's roots straining to keep themselves planted but were no use under the sheer strength the creatures possessed. A figure leapt from the falling tree, barely managing to land into a second one. It was then she recognize the person in the tree. It was the Hunter who had spared her. Who had told her to go on her way and warned her about other Hunters in the area.

She slowly got to her feet. She should run, she told herself. Run far away. Only she found herself moving towards the conflict. Running towards the snarling beast that was trying to slay the hunter, the one who took out his clan. She registered herself tackling the wolf, the look of surprise on the Hunter's face or the sound of the werewolf's neck cracking when she bit into him and tore his jugular out.

* * *

Terra looked down to see a slim figure standing below him and over the body of the werewolf. His eyes widened when he recognized the vampire from the week before. She glowered at the creatures she just killed, spitting blood out on the ground. He watched as she wiped the blood away from her mouth. He had never been more grateful to see anyone in his entire life.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He slowly climbed down from the tree. His body ached something fierce but he had to work through the pain. He couldn't stay there. He slung his gun over his back, much to the look of surprise that crossed Elsa's face. He didn't believe he had anything to fear from the vampire that just killed the mark that would have killed him first. But the look on her face had given him pause. She looked like she had been caught up in a whirlwind of emotions, anger, fear, distrust, disgust.

"Don't you still have an assignment?" she sneered.

"You killed my assignment," he told her, looking at the last werewolf who would have gotten the better of him. "Thanks for that by the way."

Elsa raised a brow. She looked startled that she had been _thanked_ by a Hunter. Sure, she had been dismissive of his first question, but he was also the big bad Hunter that most creatures like her feared. They dreaded crossing his path at night, let alone twice in nearly two weeks. Most vampires weren't as lucky. That being said, he wasn't going to make a move against her.

"I'm getting half the share, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'd give you the whole share if you'd let me. I'd have been dog food if you hadn't shown up." he said, "I doubt you have use for money... So then how do I repay you?"

Elsa blinked owlishly. She did an spot on impression of a guppy in that moment, as apparently words had escaped her. She might not have seen it at as much, considering that vampires lived longer than humans did. And really, Terra knew he had just gotten lucky that she was even nearby. Had she not, things might not have turned out so well for him. The misinformation nearly cost him his life. He would be going back to the contract owner and demanding more for his work and interest because this nearly cost him dearly.

"You saved my life," he said pointedly.

"But I... don't want anything."

Terra rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking at Elsa. The young vampire was in the same boat, but playing with her long braided hair. She was the shy type it would seem. And he was just trying to show her he appreciated what she did. Because 'thank you' didn't seem to be enough. He dreaded what would have become of him. Someone having to inform Ventus that his brother had been killed... Who would look after his little brother then?

"You're making things difficult," he teased.

However the notion was lost on Elsa, who looked down shamefaced. He suddenly felt guilty for teasing her. Immediately, that set a frown to Terra's face. What had she gone through that she didn't recognize a little light teasing? Or took it for face value?

"I'm sorry. I didn't... mean it..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that. How about we just see how things go?"

"Yeah. That's something we can agree on."

Terra pulled out his phone. He had to let Eraqus know the job was done. Seven gruesome pictures to a private drop box (made untraceable by a hacker named Ienzo) later, he got the notification he was going to get paid. Eraqus even said he would speak to the client on his behalf considering the wolves had increased in population. A bonus might be in his future. Eraqus always was a man of extraordinary negotiation tactics. Elsa looked at him curiously.

"We should... get out of here," he said with a faint smile. "I'd rather not explain this to the police."

"That... that's a good point."

Police might have been more of a problem for him than for her, but she would still run into some issues if she had to encounter the police. Like why she was in old clothes that looked like something out of the 1940s and smelling like blood. Shaking his head he dismissed the thought before motioning for her to follow him. He knew the way back to town quite well. He tried to lead a lot of his Hunts out of the city. Away from innocent bystanders. And she followed, much to his surprise.

"Well... that was enough excitement for one night." he said, trying to get a conversation going.

It had managed to break the ice, much to his relief, when Elsa gave a nervous laugh. The tension seemed to ease away from her. She just looked so frightened, but he supposed he couldn't blame her. Hunters were the bane of a vampire's existence. Dangerous and deadly threats that could and would kill them for so much as existing. She had every right to be wary of him. He supposed he should have been more afraid of her and yet, he couldn't bring himself to.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" he asked.

Elsa suddenly looked embarrassed and quickly looked away. Terra noted that she had a nervous habit of playing with her braid. She looked like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. She almost seemed afraid that she had upset him somehow.

"I didn't." she admitted. "I got distracted by Fido sniffing something. Figured I'd be sneaky and scavenge what he left behind."

That wasn't morbid at all. He could have very well have been the meal for the werewolves and for the vampire. _Circle of life_ , came to mind. Top of the food chain one day, then the meal that sustained someone else the next. Still, Terra would rather not think of being eaten by anyone. Or turned. His fury would have been boundless had they tormented him and changed him into one of them.

"Oh! So I was on the menu?" he teased. "Glad you decided not to."

"Are... are most monster hunters as nice as you? You spare my life after witnessing a kill and then just... console me for being socially awkward?"

Terra looked up at the stars above them. They wouldn't be able to see them as well once they got in the city. Too much light pollution. He took a deep breath, thinking of all the lessons he had gone through when he decided to go down the rabbit hole of monster hunting. His mentor Eraqus had stressed time and time again that desperate people didn't always do bad things because they wanted to, but because they had to in order to survive.

"I had kind mentors who tried to teach me not to judge everyone." he said.

Also, he had done plenty of things in order to get by. Hunting was just one of a few things. His parents had died when he was just barely legal enough to take custody of his brother. He had done everything he could to prove he was a good caretaker, but the average jobs for a young man barely out of high school couldn't afford much. So he had found other means to make ends' meet. He had to. In order to keep his brother from being ripped away from him by the social workers who deemed him just a troublemaker.

"Sure, I hunt monsters, but... it's like... spiders I suppose? I hunt the poisonous ones. Not the ones that are just eating the bad bugs."

"Normally a comparison to spiders results in someone getting hit," she tittered.

It was progress. She was teasing him back. Accurate or not, no one liked to be compared to spiders because spiders were creepy and unwanted, despite how useful they could be. He probably _did_ deserve to be hit for comparing her to a spider of all creatures. Ven did like to tease him about freezing up in front of women. Terra just had no experience with them. So he tended to just talk naturally, which wasn't always the best thing to do.

"Sorry about that. It was the first thing that came to mind." Terra chuckled.

Elsa didn't seem so light hearted. She looked at the bodies of the wolves behind them. The police would find them and write them off as just wolves. Not former humans. That some hunter took care of a pack and didn't bother to clean up after himself. Or maybe they would never be found. They were in a secluded part of the woods. Not many trails to lead up there. Unless someone came looking.

"Terra...I may not be hunting around next time a pack pounces you," Elsa cautioned, "You may think you're as tough, but you're still human. So...do me a favor and...be careful."

Her concern surprised him, considering she had been so afraid of him the first time they met. But she had also tore out the throat of a werewolf for him so he couldn't exactly be too judgmental. Things could have gone very poorly for him had she not shown up. She very well could have just turned and left. His survival would have been a coin toss from there.

"I try to be. I know I got lucky this time but someone has to make sure the streets are safe." he said.

"You said you had mentors. Surely there are other hunters that they took under their wing?" she asked.

"They're very careful about who they mentor," Terra confessed, "They don't want to pick someone who could take things the wrong way... You know, the cruel hunters..."

The Hunters that made her so afraid of him that she looked like she was going to faint the first time they met. They were almost as bad as the cruel and vindictive creatures they chased. They played with their 'prey' and tormented them slowly with agonizing deaths. Terra's masters made sure each of their students weren't going to end up like that. However, what caught Terra's attention was the way she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. A pained expression crossed her face. Terra felt his heart freeze. He knew that look. He knew that gesture. Like hugging herself was the only way to keep herself from falling apart at the seams.

"Has... someone hurt you?"

"Our sire... Hans," she said, softly like saying his name would summon him there, "Jack and I are the youngest in the nest. He and his bride Larxene enjoy belittling us whenever we do something wrong. No matter how much we try to appease him..."

Terra reached out maybe to pull her into a hug or put a hand on her shoulder but stopped. She had flinched violently from him. That was all he needed to know and he let his hand drop. Someone had really hurt her. This wisp of a girl who had saved his life on nothing more than a whim. Than it being the right thing to do. A part of him was enraged. He wanted to yell and scream and hunt this man down but he knew he had to be calm. He couldn't let the job get personal.

"Elsa, please, let me help you?" he requested.

She had saved him. Saving her from her sire was the least he could do in return. But she backed away, growing fearful again. The conflicted look in her eyes, the longing to trust him but the overwhelming fear of what he could do to her. If he was going to do this, he had to do it gently. His master had told him to be kind in these situations, understanding and most of all patient. It took a lot of courage for these people to speak out. And Elsa was a vampire. There was no telling _how_ long she had been with this... Hans.

"I don't...no...I...ugh, I don't know!"

"We... don't have to decide anything right now, but you know my door is open." he said.

Elsa shook her head. He knew she was scared. Why wouldn't she be? He was the big bad boogeyman that her kind had been cautioned against for centuries. He hunted her kind before. He would probably do it again in the future. If a vampire stepped out of line. If Elsa stepped out of line and attacked someone in public or attacked someone who honestly didn't deserve it and was just minding their own business. He hadn't minded the thug from a few nights ago. Because that man was on tv as a criminal.

"I... need to go. The sun..."

"Be careful."

"You too."

She hesitated before running away as fast as she could, too fast for human eyes to follow.


	7. Cooking Accident

Star gazing had become a bit of their thing. Jack would meet her atop her roof and they would sit there until she got too tired to stay up. He would go hunting so he wouldn't be tempted by the blood in her veins. She would have her human dinner before climbing her fire escape with some blankets and pillows for them. The first time she draped one over him, he was in shock. No one had ever been so thoughtful about his well being before. Well, aside from his sister.

So it became a regular thing for him. One night, she was particularly late, so he decided to go down to her fire escape to see what was taking her so long. She didn't owe it to him to come out and stargaze with him, but it had become a regular fixture in his life. When he got to her room, he found the window was open. Cautiously he peeked inside, almost expecting something terrible, like the witch being slain in her own home.

"Aqua?" he called.

"Come in! I'm in the kitchen!"

Jack hesitated before climbing in through the window. He found himself in her quaint living room. The whole place screamed comfort. The walls were lined with bookshelves, carefully and neatly stacked with books. A couch sat in front of a TV with a comfortable looking blanket, like the ones she brought up when they stargazed. He padded further into the place, taking in the sights of her tiny apartment. The whole place seemed to tell him it was a home.

"Aqua?"

He found her in the kitchen like she said. She was cooking something. He hadn't needed to cook in nearly a century. If he tried, he would likely burn her house down.. An apron was carefully tied in place to keep from anything splashing back at her. Her hands were coated in white sticky tuffs of dough that she had rolled flat and laid on a pan. The smell might have been enticing had he been human.

"What are you making?"

"Pizza."

"Can't you just order that?"

Aqua laughed. She coated the dough in sauce from a mason jar blender. It didn't have a label so he could only assume she had made it herself at one point and was finally getting around to using it. The sauce was then topped with cheese. She diligently worked, perhaps so she could finish that up and talk to him better? He might have been reading into her actions.

"Human food tastes better when you make it yourself." she explained.

She reached for an onion and a knife. She chopped once, then twice, the third time he heard her hiss in pain. The knife fell to the cutting board with a clatter. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, he smelled it. Her blood. He had luckily eaten before he got there but the smell of her blood was intoxicating. He went stiff in his spot. She was bleeding and she was far too close to him.

"Sorry. Sorry!" she cried.

She hastily grabbed a towel and went to wrap it over the cut on her index finger. Jack grabbed her hand and stared at the tiny cut. He could feel the way Aqua's heart stuttered beneath his grip, like she just realized that she was in the room with a predator and she was bleeding. A red fat drop of blood welled up at the surface of the cut. He could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Jack I-"

He couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and licked up the blood. It was barely even enough to satiate the burning need for her blood. But he knew he couldn't eat, even if he tried. It was his own rule about being around her. He wasn't going to use her for her blood. Hastily he stepped back once he realized what he had done. Aqua pulled her hand in close to her chest, as if to hide the injury. But the damage had been done.

"I... I'll be on the roof."

He turned on his heel and fled. Despite having fed before he came, despite having only the tiniest trace of the blood on her, it was far too alluring. He had to get some control. He wasn't some fledgling vampire anymore. He was nearly a century old! He paced the rooftop cursing himself over and over for being such an idiot. She was probably terrified. She wouldn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when he heard something on the fire escape. He tensed, ready to flee once more when he saw a streak of blue hair. Aqua peeked her head up. She smiled and climbed up onto the rooftop. Jack hastily backpedaled to put some distance between her, as far as he could get without leaping off the side of the building itself.

"I'm done cleaning."

"I can't - you're bleeding!" he rasped.

"I bandaged it up and I'm wearing gloves." she said.

She held her hands out so he could see. She had put a set of thick leather gloves on, that he assumed she used in winter. Either way, he could barely smell the scent of her blood. Was it because she had sanitized the wound? Did the gloves really block the scent? He shook his head, far too afraid to let her get too close just in case. He didn't want to go into a blood lust around her. A frenzy that would leave her dead.

"The blood -"

"Is gone. I used bleach on the counter top."

Jack still kept his distance. He held out his hands as if he were trying to ward her back. She stopped but the look on her face sent a pang of guilt through Jack's dead heart. She was worried about him. He could count the number of people who had actually been concerned _for_ him in the last century on one hand. Aqua and Elsa. No one else seemed to care what became of him.

"Aqua, I can't! I could hurt you. I could _kill_ you and not even mean to!"

She reached out towards him, slowly, like coaxing out a frightened animal. Jack shook his head. He wasn't like Hans. He didn't take pleasure in hurting people and causing agony. He didn't want to hurt Aqua. She didn't deserve that. It was a bad idea just being around her but she was the only one aside from Elsa that saw him as a person. It was selfish of him to want to continue to be around that. If Hans found out that Jack had someone in his life like Aqua, he shuddered to think of what would become of her.

"Jack, it was an accident. You overcame it," she said. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He went stiff in her arms when she hugged him. Yet when he hugged her back, she didn't complain when it was desperately tight. He could feel her blood pulsing beneath her skin but he wasn't tempted. It was safely contained inside of her. But humans were so fragile and so easily injured. All it would take is one wrong move and he's killed her. She pulled away from the hug to look up at him. They had spent enough time together for her to know that to be fact.

"I'm not afraid of you Jack. And you don't have to be afraid of me."


	8. Personal

The next time Terra ran into her, it was his night off. He was running out to get groceries for the week. He had asked Ven, but his younger brother had been distracted by his girlfriend. They were just having fun, besides, Ven was a kid, he needed to go out and have his own life outside of Terra. It was late and Terra wanted nothing more than to get home. He'd probably just eat a bowl of cereal instead of a real meal. Or do a bowl of ramen noodles. Except as he was starting to drift into his lazy evening he rounded the corner into someone he knew.

"Elsa?"

"Terra? What are you doing here?"

Terra couldn't help but laugh. This was such a mundane meeting after their last two run ins. She looked startled by his laugh. Here most Hunters made a point to avoid Vampires. The two species should not mix, he had been told time and time again, and yet he was indebted to one. He didn't mind. Elsa was a sweet young woman, if a bit timid. She had a heart, despite it not beating. She had also been hurt by someone, enough so she was wary of anyone. He knew his master would scold him for getting so protective but it was in his nature to look out for others.

"Had to get groceries." he said. "What about you? On a food run?"

"I ate."

He knew that keeping things casual was hard for her. She expected him to call her out on what she ate but he knew monsters. If she were a monster, she would have enjoyed killing. Instead, she sought out the most deplorable creatures and attacked them. Creatures that would have done harm to her before she did harm to them. The criminal and the werewolves... If either had the slightest chance, they would have killed her first.

"So where exactly do you live? Surely not near Hunter's Row?"

She had been referring to the area where she met him. The area was ripe for Hunters and other beings to do whatever it is they did best. It was a dangerous part of town, especially for humans caught unaware. Terra never let his brother Ventus there alone. It annoyed his brother to no ends but Terra did it for his peace of mind. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to Ventus. He was the older brother after all. He was supposed to protect Ven.

"No. I wouldn't sleep if we lived there. I'd be too worried about Ven. He's way too trusting. We're on the other side of town."

"Who's Ven?"

Terra smiled bitterly. His young and naïve little brother would have been devoured by the first monster that crossed his path. So Terra kept the distance between the monsters and Ventus as far as he possibly could. Work and home did not mix, but he supposed he could share a little with Elsa. Though he would loathe to find the information turned against him and he would have to kill her. It would be such a rude way to repay her for saving his life.

"My little brother..."

"Oh, common ground for us." Elsa remarked.

Terra raised a brow, surprised to find her smiling. He didn't know she was thinking about her own younger brother, who was technically no longer a child by time's standard. But he still looked the baby faced youth he did before their run in with Hans. Things had been different before they became one of Hans' bloodthirsty brood. They tried to cling onto their humanity as well as the remnants of their sanity. Hans would take both and leave nothing left for them if he had a chance.

"I'm the older sister too..." she explained.

"Imagine that?" he laughed.

This was what he wanted, some common ground so he could start getting through to the vampire. His delight grew when he heard her laugh, soft like bells. He hadn't gotten many reactions out of her aside from clear depression, but this was a step in the right direction. A form of recovery for her. Eraqus did say he had to be delicate in situations like this. Elsa needed help, but she needed to trust him before she would even let him know what the cause of her problems were. It was frustrating but he had to be smart about this.

"What's your brother like?" He asked.

"When you really get to know him? Mischievous. Always looking for trouble."

"Aren't all little brothers?" he asked.

Elsa stifled her laugh behind her hand this time, as if afraid to make a sound, as if remembering whom she was with. He masked his disappointment. One step forward, two giant steps back. But it wasn't her fault. She was timid and afraid. Stories about Hunters weren't kind. He had befriended a few beings like her and they had told him as much. Actually knowing a Hunter was different from believing the stories. He just had to prove centuries of stories wrong. He hoped he could do it.

"He's also an optimist. Well, when he has something to be optimistic about..."

"I wish I could help."

Elsa just shook her head, dismissing his offer and her smile melted with her mood. He had to get her onto a topic that wouldn't upset her, but it seemed like everything had a hairline trigger for her. He didn't know what her life was like, but he had a general picture. It was a bleak one. His mentor Eraqus would laugh at him for focusing this much effort on one single vampire but he wanted her to feel like she had a place where she could be safe. After all, she had saved him. It was the least he could do, right?

"What about Ven? What's he like?"

He might not have liked the topic change, but he allowed it for now. He had to tread carefully. She had been hurt by others before and getting her to trust him enough to let him help was key.

"Ven is better than I could ever hope to be. He's trusting and kind. A glass half full sort..."

He supposed that made Jack and Ven both optimists. But Ven had better cause and a brighter future than the vampires. At least they had something in common, Terra supposed. If they ever met they might get on like a house on fire. He supposed that wouldn't be so bad. Ven did need more friends. He might have been the friendly type but Ven had very few friends, much to Terra's dismay.

"He and Jack would get along it sounds," Elsa commented.

"I think so too. Ven's the type to make friends fast."

Ven was also insanely loyal to his friends, dedicated to a fault. Elsa gave him a tentative smile, probably doubting Terra. It was probably the whole Hunter and Vampire being friends mentality. It just wasn't done. It was some unspoken rule between the races to keep apart. Don't interfere with the ways of the vampires. Meanwhile, if they stepped a toe out of line, it gave Hunters free reign to hunt them down and kill them like dogs. Vampires were supposed to keep out of the public eye.

"They'd probably get into a lot of trouble together..." he mused.

"Probably!" Elsa remarked.

"Maybe someday they can meet?"

"Someday..." Elsa murmured.

She tugged on her sleeves. Terra could see marks on the skin he had to fight to keep his expression neutral. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Night." Terra corrected.

Elsa looked at him oddly. Vampires had a hard time of going out in sunlight. He didn't want her or Jack suffering if they were going to come and meet his family. All the time they had spent together had been in the evenings, well after sundown. Not that he minded. His lifestyle made him much more of a night owl anyways. If he did go out during the day, he was exhausted like a zombie. Ven loved to make fun of him when he was barely coherent.

"Ven likes late night video games. He can give Jack a crash course."

"Jack wouldn't even know what those are..."

Was that a hint to how old they were? A time before video games were readily available for every bored child and teenager? Ven loved his games. Loved the stories, loved the graphics, loved the fighting but he wasn't a violent child. It was mostly an escape, something like books, but with the visual in front of them instead of in their heads. He wondered what Elsa and Jack would need to escape from.

"Ven would enjoy showing him. He loves games." Terra said lightly.

"And what about you?" Elsa inquired shyly.

Terra rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't have the patience for them and when I do, I'm too tired to play." Terra explained.

He had spent many a night after Hunting on the couch with Ven. Partially aware of the game in the background as he slowly dozed to sleep. He would wake with Ven gone and a blanket draped over him. Ven complained it was because Terra was too big to carry to his room. Terra would have died from laughing if Ven even tried. His younger brother's lithe frame was dwarfed by Terra's own. They both were fit and healthy, but Ven didn't exactly do weight lifting.

"Because of your job?"

"It puts food on the table." Terra shrugged.

It was just him and Ven against the world before Terra ran into Eraqus - his now mentor. He had to do something otherwise Ven would have been taken away by child services. Terra would have been declared an unfit parental guardian. Now, they were old enough to take care of themselves. Terra worked as a Hunter and Ven was a barista. They were eking out a living. It wasn't much but it was theirs.

"I wasn't a Hunter at first." he explained. "Our parents died in a car accident. Children Services was threatening to take him away and put him in foster care if I didn't find a way to provide for us and fast."

"So you immediately thought killing?"

There was clear disapproval in the tone of her voice. Terra shook his head. Hunting wasn't just killing. Yes, he killed the beings that broke the laws between humans and the supernatural but he did other jobs too. He reunited families when a child decided to run away. He gave warnings to beings that got to close to human discovery. He was reaching out now, trying to help her. Riku - another Hunter - he knew, referred to it as being the supernatural police force. Only no one would recognize them for what they did. Ever.

"I was out one night, working third shift as a bouncer at a bar when I met a woman. She was being chased by demons." Terra said. "I didn't even think. I got her out of there."

Elsa's eyes went wide. He remembered that night, that it was raining cats and dogs, that he had slipped in the damp alley fighting off the demons with just his bare hands. The woman had been the prettiest picture in pink, but she had been disheveled, dirt and her eyes had been red-rimmed. Luckily, they hadn't done anything more than scare her. He thought they were normal guys, but after hitting one of them hard enough to knock a normal person out only to find the guy was still standing, he amended his thoughts.

"Turns out she was a goddess and they were after her for her powers," Terra explained, "So I took her back to my place and she unloaded the whole 'magical world' bombshell on me."

"You apparently took it well if you're still here?"

"I might have had some help with some alcohol." he shrugged.

Elsa smiled back ruefully. Terra laughed. Aerith - the goddess - had made him sit down while she spoke, made him promise not to speak until she had finished talking and not to ask any questions until the end. He abided by her rules, but the moment she was done, he had asked if she minded if he drank and poured himself a glass. He downed it in one go before remembering his manners and asking if she wanted any. She had declined because she had been expecting a baby. But considering who she was, he doubted she would have drank even if he had asked her without her being pregnant.

"So there I was, hiding a goddess in my house when my mentor Eraqus strolls up. Says he knows what she is and wants to help me help her. The only reason I agreed was because the goddess' husband was with him."

That had been a tense standoff. Terra had been far too protective Aerith in that time, thinking the worse of the strangers. Believing they were like the demons who had tried to harm her. It was only when she had stepped outside to see what was going on before falling into her husband's arms in relief did Terra relax. The utter relief that had seeped through her when she had seen Zack - her husband - had actually brought magic to the yard. Terra had been trying to grow vegetables and fruits to help with their dinner table supplies to no avail but after a burst of magic from Aerith, their gardens were the most bountiful in the entire neighborhood.

"Eraqus got them to safety and I thought that was that but demons started to stake out my house," he continued. "Eraqus came back and killed them all. I demanded that he show me how so I could protect my family. Protect... Ven..."

"You became a Hunter to protect people?"

Terra nodded. Becoming a Hunter had been grueling work. Because he had tried to maintain a 'normal' job for appearances sake and for supplemental income until he really took off as a Hunter. The kind ladies next door - sisters - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather - had taken pity on Terra. They took Ven in, teaching him how to cook, helping him with his school work and taking him out to run errands while Terra got back on his feet and became the adult that he needed to be to take care of his younger brother. Now they were both of age and no one would take Ven away - except for maybe Ven's girlfriend Moana.

"Thank you for telling me," Elsa said softly.

She must have realized this was quite personal for him to share this with her. He felt that if perhaps he shared a secret with her, eventually someday she would share a secret with him. Trust him enough to tell him who was haunting her every step so he could help her. For now, this would just have to do. But he couldn't help but grin at the kind smile she was giving him.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Movie Theater

Jack was pacing on a street corner. He had snuck out of the nest but had long since given up on Elsa joining him. She told him she was going to go to the human clubs and look for her dinner. He was about to leave when he caught sight of a familiar blue. His little witch had broken her routine the night he decided not to stop in and check up on her. Though he was far from unpleased to see her.

"Aqua?"

"Hey... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Had to get out of the nest. Hans and Larxene are mating," Jack explained.

"I did not need to know that!"

The face Aqua made brought a smile to his lips. She didn't need him to go into details about what sort of mating a vampire could get up to. Plus, it made for an awkward conversation starter. He didn't want to think about Hans or Larxene. It was why he and everyone else in the nest fled the moment they were aware of some of the more 'mature' looks the 'couple' was giving one another.

"Elsa snuck out, too, but physically I'm too young to join her," he added and upon her odd look explained. "She went to a bar."

She raised a brow. He grinned in response. A look like that was stern enough to give a lecture without words. He had come to expect it from Elsa, but seeing it on someone else was a touch hilarious. it made him want to act out. He wondered just how far he could push Aqua until she burst from his teasing. She was such a goodie-two shoes for a witch. Not even a toe out of line.

Unless he went to the efforts for a fake ID, which he did have for a while until it 'expired'. He just hadn't gotten around to getting a replacement. His old black market connection would have noticed why Jack was going back to him for a fake when he still looked exactly the same as he did back then. It also would have looked odd if he ordered some for the next two hundred years. IDs changed so much in that time.

"Which leaves you stuck waiting for her. That must be boring." she said sympathetically.

"Eh, I can entertain myself. That's why I'm here. I'm just trying to decide what I want to see."

"I was going to see one too... Would you mind a little company?" she asked shyly.

They hadn't ever met outside of her apartment before. Aside from their very first run in. This was the first time she had sought out his company. The first time when she scolded him for following her around didn't count. She wanted to spend more time with him. It might have made his undead heart skip a beat if he still had a pulse. And she was still so damn polite. Always asking his feelings on something, his preferences, moving at his rate, and gently coaxing him when she knew he was uncomfortable. Was it a witchy thing? That she just knew like some sixth sense? Or was she just good at reading people?

"Sure." Jack shrugged. "Beats sitting in a theatre alone. What about you? Do you go alone to the movies?"

She shifted under his gaze. Aside from him, she didn't have very many friends. The coven was great but all of them had already grouped off into their own social circles. Aqua never quite fit in with them. Jack had never had anyone to go with aside from Elsa. She was becoming more and more distracted as of late. Not even questioning when he went out without her. It was very much unlike the older woman.

"Sometimes. It's hard to line up schedules with people." she said vaguely. "Do you go to movies often?"

"Not as much as Elsa and I used to. When we were turned, it was our one chance to feel... normal."

Aqua's gaze became sympathetic and she nodded in understanding. Escapism through books or movies often helped her forget her own troubles. She preferred books, but even she needed a change of pace and something new. Jack himself seldom ever had the money to go to the movies. Occasionally he got lucky and snuck in. But that ran the chance of getting caught and banned. Plus, he was a very noticeable individual with hair was white as his. Only more so with Aqua and her vibrant blue hair.

"I know what you mean. At least in movies... they accept magic and people who are different," she said.

If she told anyone she knew that she was a witch, they'd all see her differently. Maybe demanding magical miracles from her or blaming her when things went wrong because she could 'magic' problems away. Or she 'let' something bad happen. Jack had yet to see her actually _do_ anything magical aside from giving him the honing crystal. Even now, it was around his neck, lightly tugging towards Elsa as he thought about his sister. Before he returned his focus on Aqua, the stone's direction tugged towards her.

"Yeah but they make up crazy rules," Jack protested.

"It's worse in theater performances," Aqua supplied.

She had recalled seeing a performance of Alice in Wonderland and cringing her way through the entire performance. Their attempts at magic were painful to say the least. The adult actors tried to make it a 'serious' performance. Considering the silliness that often ensues in Alice in Wonderland, the adult giving a grave speech as the Hatter of all people didn't exactly strike her as hilarious funny, as it did hilariously sad.

"Cables and glitter not your style?" Jack mocked.

"Oh yes, just like ruffles and sequins are up your alley."

That startled a laugh out of Jack. And here he thought that she had no backbone. That he would tease her until she just rolled over and told him to stop. No, she was taunting him back and that made the game more interesting now. She could be provoked to tease him back. Jack did want to see that out of her. She just struck him as 'too nice' and 'too understanding'. Not that it was a bad thing. He just didn't want her to get taken advantage of like he had been when trusting Hans those many decades ago. He also didn't want to be tricked by her.

He would tease out her true nature from her. See if she really was as kind as she lead on to be. And maybe he could have some fun while he did. She had been kind to him, not leading him into any witchy tricks or traps so far. She genuinely seemed to care. Not just about him but Elsa too. She didn't even know Elsa and still asked how his sister was doing or if they needed anything. It was... nice to have someone like that in his life again. He was afraid to do something wrong to lose it.

"Just because my last name is Frost doesn't mean I want to look like an ice skater."

He watched as she shook her head, perhaps to stop herself from making a comment about the 'ice skater' thing. He had set himself up for something. He found she was rather quick witted now. Whereas when they first met, she had been too focused on making him happy and making him comfortable. He hadn't realized it until now but she was a shy being. Unless pushed. She kept to herself unless she had to or unless she had to help someone.

"We should probably pick a movie before all the times are gone." she pointed out.

Jack blinked, suddenly realizing that they were standing outside of the theater and had yet to pick. Aqua was distracting. He needed a distraction so he didn't have to think about having to go back to the nest at the end of the night. That he would have to endure Hans and the rest of the brood of vampires until he could get away again. He needed something good to look forward to. Aqua's warmth, kindness and understanding seemed to be just what the doctor ordered. He could see himself falling into a comfortable pattern for the next few decades visiting her. If they stayed in one place.

"Okay. Um...which one were you looking at?"

"This one," Aqua said.

She pointed to a poster with wizards and witches on the front. It beat the ones that were all about robots or a one man army going after assassins. She was suddenly aware of how clichéd it was for a witch to see a film about other witches, but she had been in a dour mood lately and needed something to perk her up. Jack however, found humor in her choice of film, but saw her logic. The one with the assassin had a scantily clad woman clinging to the assassin's arm and swooning. The one with the robots looked almost cheesy with it's CGI.

"But we can see something else if you want."

"No, that will be fine," he reassured her.

She nodded before going to the counter and ordering their tickets. Jack tried to protest, but he was likely going to sneak into the film to see it. Her way was legal and less likely to result in him getting banned from the theater if he got caught. She didn't realize he was plotting to repay her for it somehow later. But she came back with their tickets and a tentative smile.

"Are you going to get popcorn or something?" he asked.

"I... didn't want to get anything since you wouldn't be eating..."

"Just because I can't eat popcorn, doesn't mean I don't want to see a movie with a friend," he said. "Go on, go get something. I'll wait."

And he did just that as she went and got herself the usual movie going snacks. A small popcorn, a medium drink and candies she had smuggled in from outside the theater. Why pay more for candies she knew she could get at any convenience store at a quarter of the price? He smiled and took the popcorn from her hands when she had to fish out the tickets for the host to direct them to their theater.

"It's been a while for me," she admitted. "Seeing a movie with anyone..."

"Oh..." Jack remarked softly.

Jack gave her a wistful smile. It must have been nice to have friends. His were long since dead. No one in the nest actually stood out as remotely trustworthy. He supposed... she was his friend. It would have made him laugh back when he was human to have been friends with a witch. Now as a vampire, he never expected to have a witch for a friend. She had wormed her way into his undead heart. He knew he shouldn't be this attached to her. She was a human. She would age and she would die at some point. He shook his head and pushed it aside. He would deal with it later.

They took their seat in the theater. It wasn't overly crowded and they had space to themselves. Jack casually leaned into her personal space. He had no need to be so close to her, but he wanted to see how she would react. At least he hadn't pulled the fake yawn and casually throwing his arm over her shoulder stick that some guys liked to do at movies. As the lights dimmed, Aqua was thankful the dark theater would hide her blush. At least she thought it did until she heard a chuckle rumble from him.

Vampires could see in the dark.

Her face felt like it was furiously on fire. Jack looked far too pleased with himself. His grin had promised nothing but mischief. She was much more fun to tease than he had anticipated. One little thing and her face went pink. It was very adorable. Vampires couldn't blush. They had no blood to blush with. Color would not rise in his cheeks no matter what she did, though he could look sheepish or embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he teased.

"N-Nothing!" she replied too quickly.

"Your face is all red."

"S-Shut up and watch the movie!"

He laced a hand with hers, imprisoning it in case she decided to try and flee. That was probably smart on his part, because fleeing had been on her mind. People didn't flirt with her. She was the odd little witch. He was just teasing her. He had to be. But he brought their laced hands to his lips and smiled mischievously. He made it very difficult to focus on the movie when he looked at her like that.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Drinks with New Friends

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you come over here and we'll show you a good time?"

Elsa sneered. She had gone to the bar in hopes of finding her meal. She found something to eat, but just as she was about to leave some punk was giving her a hard time. She wanted to bare her teeth at him and snarl but that would give her away for what she was. She was tired and she was trying to get away from creatures and their mating habits. She had no desire to be a one night stand for some human who didn't even know her name, nor did he care to.

"Are you giving my friend a hard time?"

Elsa looked behind her to see Terra. Her mouth dropped in surprise. How on earth did they keep running into each other over and over again? She understood it was a small town but surely it wasn't that tiny? But he loomed over her, giving the man a withering glare. Clearly realizing that Terra could take him, the man sneered and waved them off. Terra put a firm hand on her back, steering her away from the goon who had been giving her a hard time.

"Terra?"

"Sorry... I know you probably had that covered..." he said softly.

"To be honest it would have gotten a lot worse," she admitted.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. He had seen her take down werewolves, but instantly fussed over her when a guy was giving her a hard time. He didn't see her as the terrible vampire that could break his neck if she wanted, but as a woman who was being harassed by a guy. That left her feeling... strange. No one had ever thought of her like that before. Or at least not since she had been turned. Certainly not the other males in the clan. Jack even knew she could defend herself if it came down to it. She gave him a shy smile.

"Are you okay? Have you eaten tonight?" he asked.

"You're the expert," she said dryly. "Do I look healthy as I can be?"

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert on girls but it's flattering you think so," he teased.

He smirked at her. Her unbeating heart could have skipped a beat with that look. Her mouth dropped and she was left gaping like a fish. Had she a pulse, the blood would be rushing to her face. Was he... flirting with her? She shook her head. She was imagining things. There was no way. But he was teasing her. That much was certain. She shifted under his gaze, trying to make herself smaller by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Y-yes. I have eaten." she said quickly.

"Then we don't have to worry," he reassured her. "Want to go meet my friends? We're here together."

His friends? Would that be more Hunters? Would they be as opened minded as Terra? Would they know her for what she was the moment they looked at her? She suddenly felt the urge to flee. She clearly stuck out in a bar. She still wore hand-me-down clothes that were at least a few years old. Hans hated giving them things but they had a cover to maintain and wearing her clothes from nearly eighty years ago would stand out. At least a few things had gotten better with modern clothing.

"I...I guess. Anything is better than listening to Hans and Larxene mate."

She looked away, her eyes darting past a couple that was getting a tad aggressive in their kissing. They almost would have passed for trying to eat each other's faces off. It would likely end with the couple in the bathroom or in the back of someone's car. But that seemed to be clue enough for Terra. He winced. The entire clan had all but cleared the premise when they realized that was what was going to be going on for the night.

"Sexiled. I understand." he said.

He led her over to a table where a couple was sitting. There was a dainty girl with the longest blonde hair that Elsa had ever seen. She was dressed in an elegant purple sundress and had a crown made of fake flowers across the top of her hair. Elsa realized that would be easy to remember Rapunzel. It was like the fairytale character with the long hair. She smiled sweetly, as if instantly accepting Elsa into their little night out. Elsa felt as if she were intruding all the same. Her partner was a solemn looking man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked her over in a way that made her wither. He knew what she was. He had to know because the man looked at Terra, but the brunet gave him a stern look. The dark look in the silver haired man's eyes vanished instantly.

"Hey, found another friend of mine. Riku. Rapunzel. This is Elsa."

She looked up at him in surprise when he said she was his friend. She hadn't exactly considered him a friend, but... he was trying to be there for her. He wanted to help her. He was including her on night out with his friends. She had been taught not to trust people as a young vampire. They were always out to take something from you, but Terra was different. He hadn't taken anything from her. She saved his life. He thanked her. He found her with a dead body, he let her go because the guy was a criminal.

"Hi!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Um... Hi?" Elsa said.

She felt nerves start to take over. She wanted to make herself as small as possible, but Rapunzel was just there and so close. As if sensing her discomfort, Rapunzel sat back. For that Elsa could only be thankful. She would have been far too overwhelmed otherwise. She needed her space. Being crowded set her on edge. Even now, being in the bar left her feeling a sort of vulnerable that she loathed.

"Nice to meet you," Riku said.

"So how do you know her, Terra?" Rapunzel asked.

Terra looked to Elsa. He was likely recalling the dark alley, with her coated in someone else's blood and a body at her feet. Or maybe he was thinking about the werewolves? The look on his face betrayed nothing. She looked down at the table top, trying to avoid looking at his eyes. She wished she could have said it was something normal, but nothing was normal when vampires were involved. Elsa long to be just another person in this crowd, but as long as she saw them as food and not people, it wasn't meant to be.

"Ran into each other after I got off work."

"And you just now decided to introduce her to us? Shame on you!" Rapunzel playfully scolded.

Terra raised his hands up in mock surrender, a smile on his face as Riku punched him in the shoulder. There was no venom between them, no anger in their eyes. She had seen fights escalate in her nest, but this wasn't one of them. This was... just teasing. Just playful banter between two friends and they were including her. Elsa watched the exchange with wide eyes. They were being so casual about it. Surely, Terra mentioning work had to tip them off that she wasn't natural. However, neither Riku or Rapunzel blinked an eye.

"I didn't know she was coming tonight!" he defended.

Riku shook his head but he was smiling. Elsa could almost feel her head swimming. These humans were confusing her. She wasn't used to this... instant acceptance. They were folding her into their little group like she really was just another friend of Terra's and this was just a normal night out. She was seated between the couple and she could feel Terra's lingering presence at her side. If she wanted to flee, she had no doubts that he would let her go.

"You know that's not a good enough excuse." Riku teased.

"How do you two know him?" Elsa asked to get the topic off of her.

"Terra and I are friends from work." Riku said.

Code for another Hunter. Part of her wanted to run screaming from the bar, so filled with dread at the mere thought of being in the same room as not one, but two Hunters. She gave a tight smile in response. Was it supposed to be a threat? A warning? A promise to end her? Terra wouldn't let Riku hurt her right? She had saved his life after all. He owed her at least a warning if this was going to be her end. Terra placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. When she looked up at him, he gave a warm smile.

"And Rapunzel goes out when Riku does nowadays." he explained.

"You could say we're friends with benefits." Rapunzel teased.

She winked at Elsa. As the meaning sank in, Elsa realized that the only similarities that Rapunzel shared with her fairytale namesake was the name itself and the incredibly long hair. She had no doubt Rapunzel would give her Prince (apparently Riku) as much of a run for his money as he would give her. They teased each other relentlessly and smiled. Both of htem balanced one another in confidence and would shield the other's insecurities.

"Her favorite benefit is stealing my jacket whenever she wants."

He eyed Rapunzel in her too large jacket. Elsa realized it must have been Riku's because Rapunzel's frame was too slight. He likely didn't put up too much of a fight, considering how smug Rapunzel looked as she pulled it closer. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. It startled her but she felt better when Rapunzel giggled gleefully along with her. Rapunzel was acting like she had done something truly maniacally evil but Riku's smile was fond.

"You're the one that lets her get away with it." Terra scolded.

Rapunzel looked delightfully smug as she nuzzled into the jacket, clearly relishing the warmth of the body it had once encased. She playfully stuck out her tongue at Riku. He gave the barest hints of a smile but the mere gesture made Rapunzel's entire face light up in response. She seemed to glow happily. Elsa might not have known them long, but even she could tell that they loved one another deeply. For all their teasing and all their false grievances, they truly did want to see the other happy and delighted in the moments that they were.

Elsa wondered if she would ever love someone like that. To love someone so there was no need for words between them. To anticipate their needs and act accordingly. To be loved unconditionally in return. But it wasn't meant to be. She was a vampire. She could always take a mate, like Larxene and Hans did, but she could never subject a mate to her nest. Not with the cruelties and the pain she had to endure. Hans would always be there to try to control her and Jack, to put them down or make them suffer because they were the youngest ones, the most useless because they clung to their morals.

Terra clapped his hands together, making her jump and startling her from her thoughts. She looked up at him. She had power to unleash Terra and the other Hunters on her nest, but if they killed Hans, they would kill her too. If a sire was murdered, so were his spawn. It was the quickest way to clear out any vampire nest. Elsa valued her life no matter how meager of an existence it was.

"So, I said first round of drinks was on me. I lost the bet after all. Pick your poison." Terra said.

"I'll have an ale."

"You boys and your beer." Rapunzel said with an eye roll, "Get me a cider."

Terra got up to go get the drinks but Riku grabbed his arm as quick as a flash. Had she not been a vampire, she might not even have seen him move. But the more startling fact was that Riku was glaring at the taller man. Elsa looked between them, once again surprised. They had a silent staring contest. Even Rapunzel was looking at Terra rather disappointedly. Why would they be upset with him? He was getting their drinks!

"You didn't ask Elsa," Riku said sternly.

Elsa blinked owlishly. Alcohol was something she had longed to have once again, but because of her current... dietary restrictions, it would only make her ill. But Riku was willing to scold Terra for 'forgetting manners' and asking her. Terra was under no obligation to buy her a drink, even if she could have alcohol. However, it warmed her a little to know that Riku didn't want her left out either. Terra looked up at her, clearly aware of what would happen should she eat and drink human foods. Terra hadn't forgotten her. He left her out because he was thinking of her health.

"Oh... Uh, Elsa can't drink. Health thing." Terra said.

"Um...gluten allergy," she tried to add.

"They have gluten free beer..." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Best not to risk it here. They get all sorts of things mixed up." Terra reasoned.

That seemed to appease Riku and Rapunzel. The silver haired Hunter let the brunet go with a low grunt. He watched as Terra went to go and fetch the drinks. Riku then turned his startling sharp gaze back on her. Elsa shrank in her seat. The worst part about agreeing to join their night out was when Terra left to go do something she would be left alone with his friends.

"You know, for just running into each other, he seems to know a lot about you." Riku remarked.

"Uh...well we've been meeting up for a while now." Elsa said.

"You're the first girl he's ever introduced to us," he told her.

"Really?"

She had to fight to keep her head up and keep their gaze. If she could, she might have been blushing. It was one of the few times she was glad that blood didn't flow through her veins. Otherwise it would have been a dead giveaway. She had grown fond of Terra, so incredibly fond. He was kind and he treated her like she was a person. Despite the fact that every one of their meetings usually ended in bloodshed, he didn't judge her. He also hadn't tried to Hunt her so he had to realize that there were some creatures out there that didn't want the life they had. As long as she didn't hurt anyone innocent, she supposed she would be fine in his books.

"Yeah. He's always been the broody type. He never really lets anyone in." Rapunzel said.

Elsa turned to look over her shoulder at Terra. Terra? The guy who told her about his brother. Didn't let people in? Then why would he tell her those personal things? He let her in. He told her personal things about himself, about his family and his friends were telling her more personal things about him. She didn't know how to feel about this. Terra was just letting her into his life without question. Just as she was about to ask if they were talking about the same person, Terra came back and set the drinks in front of their owners.

"My ears are burning," he joked, but to Elsa he added, "Don't listen to anything they say. I'm not _that_ bad."

"I was about to tell her about the bet you lost. So the reason this guy," Riku said, catching Terra in a headlock, "Is buying drinks is because he made a bet that Rapunzel would ask me out before I asked her out."

"He spent a lot of time agonizing over whether she liked him back." Terra explained.

"That's sort of endearing," Elsa remarked.

She slowly pushed her braided hair back, over her shoulders. She was grateful that Terra was filling her in on the things she didn't know, letting her be a part of this little group, even if it was just for the night. Like she could pretend to be normal. It was almost more than she could wish for. She hadn't gotten to sit and talk with people of her 'age group' in decades. It was nice but she knew it wasn't going to last. Not if they knew what she was.

"It wasn't easy because my step mom didn't approve, but we're living together now." Rapunzel said.

"Tonight is a bit of a Celebration!" Terra said. "You don't know how painful it was for everyone involved. Even the onlookers."

"That bad huh?" Elsa asked.

"Our teachers were in on the bet too. Jecht was threatening to tell her for him," Terra said.

Elsa might not have known who Jecht was but she knew that someone else confessing your feelings for you had to be embarrassing. They would have license to say anything, even if you never said it. She could tell because Riku winced painfully. Granted, Hans had a way of twisting words too. He would do anything to make her or Jack look stupid or foolish. He was right. They were wrong. Elsa bit the inside of her lip.

"They just want their widdle Riku to be happy," Terra teased in a mocking baby tone.

Riku flipped Terra off, startling a laugh out of Elsa. Rapunzel just snorted, clearly used to the banter between the two Hunters. It made Elsa wonder what else Rapunzel was used to. Did she know the two men were Hunters? Was she a Hunter? Did he approve of their lifestyle? Elsa was still afraid of Hunters, but she supposed that Terra and Riku weren't so bad. They hadn't threatened her or tried to hurt her all evening. She knew not to expect it from Terra, but it was different when she wasn't forced to fear him too.

"Babe, behave. Elsa's not used to you and Terra going at it." Rapunzel scolded.

Rapunzel gave the two men a stern look before taking a sip of her cider. Amazingly enough, both of them looked shameful for being scolded. Had that happened in her nest, blood would have been shed. They would be snarling and snapping at each other, threatening to actually kill one another, regardless of gender or rank in their coven. She was set on edge by the ease in which Rapunzel told them what to do.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just... haven't been out in a long time!" Elsa defended.

"I can tell! You're so pale!"

Elsa tried to hide a flinch. Of course she was pale. She was technically undead. Also sunlight burned vampires into a blacked little husk of a crisp. It put a major harsh on tan beach bodies. She missed the sun however. She missed going out and feeling the sun's warmth on her skin, going out in the day with people or just being outside to enjoy nature. Sh had never been much of a nature person before but there were things you would miss once they were taken away.

"We can fix the going out thing," Terra told her.

Elsa swallowed thickly. They wanted to keep involving her with their lives. The logical part of her screamed no. They couldn't do that. If Hans found out, the nest would would kill them and then her. She was befriending Hunters after all - the supposed sworn enemies of vampires. But the emotional part of her head wanted to sob in relief. She wouldn't be alone. She would finally have friends and people she could count on aside from just Jack. She looked down. No matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't let herself have them as friends.

"If we get away from Hans that is..." Elsa whispered.

"Hans? Who's Hans?"

Elsa remained silent. She could almost be sick. She didn't want to think about Hans. She also didn't want them involved in her problems. Vampires were awful creatures. She wouldn't want to unleash them on anyone. Herself included in that count of awful vampires. She was dangerous and yet they kept coming back to see her like she was just another girl. It was confusing and it made her chest ache.

"Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Excuse me."

Elsa scooted out to go to the bathroom. She didn't need to go, but perhaps splashing some water on her face would help.

* * *

"Is this guy -"

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Terra cut Riku off.

"But she -"

"I'm working on it," he said with growing frustration. "But we have let her come to us."

"Riku, Remember how long it took me to open up about Gothel?"

Riku's expression became solemn. How could he forget. It was so hard to watch Rapunzel go through that. She had pulled up her braid to reveal the tiniest lock of brown hair beneath the golden tresses. Rapunzel had suffered at Gothel's hands for years. It had taken a great deal of personal strength to seek help. As frustrating as it was, Terra was right, Elsa had to come to them and ask for their help. Forcing her to accept their help would only make her distrust them and be afraid of them. Which was the opposite of what they wanted.

"I know but... I just want to help..." Riku said.

"If I learn anything more I'll let you know but we have to take it easy for now. She's just starting to trust me," Terra said.

He watched as Elsa emerged from the bathroom. She looked calmer now. For some reason, he found that he hated that. She was hiding her emotions, stifling them away and bundling them up. It wasn't healthy. She should know it was okay to be upset. She was allowed. However, she was used to hiding what she truly felt. It was probably a survival technique she taught herself.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get pushy," Riku said.

"It's okay."

Clearly, it wasn't okay, since she was still rather subdued. Hans was a trigger for her. One that invoked panic and fear. It was frustrating to not be able to do anything to help her. Patience never truly was Terra's strongest suit. He was an active sort. Act first, think later. It drove Eraqus mad that Terra would never consider the consequences of his actions. If Eraqus knew what Terra was doing now, he would be equal parts exasperated and hopefully pleased. Terra knew this was a delicate situation. His normal method of blundering through wouldn't help Elsa. If anything it would bring the wrath of an angry vampire nest down on the city.

"Elsa having a good night so far?" Terra asked.

"You know... it's the best I've had in a long time," Elsa confessed, "I forgot how good it felt to laugh."

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile warmly. Terra was doing Elsa a real favor here. The two might not realize it, but they had been clearly happier with the other around. Terra was focused on Elsa's smile. White teeth poked through with no hint of the sharp fangs that lurked beneath. She needed to be just a normal person, it was perhaps the only thing he could give Elsa at the moment.

"You can join us again whenever you want." Terra told her.

Riku had to hide his smile in his glass. Elsa's gaze ducked down. Terra didn't want to embarrass her, but he wanted her to feel like she had a support group. That she could come to them if she had a problem. Which she did with Hans. Once again going into a round about sort of thinking, he shook his thoughts.

"I...I'd like that," Elsa admitted shyly.


	11. Mouthing Off

Jack and Elsa had been summoned to Hans and Larxene's chamber. Both of them were confused. This was never good. But they had been on good graces for as far as could remember. The casino that the vampires made the nest in had showed signs of wear and tear. But it was redecorated with some replaced lightbulbs. Elegant material lined the blackjack table where Hand and Larxene sat, which had been transformed into a 'setup'. The gold rimmed China was lined with glass goblets filled with blood to imitate wine.

"The Frost Siblings," Hans beamed. "Glad to have you here."

Larxene preened at his side, giving a devilish smile that promised nothing good for the young immortal duo. The casino may as wall as have been their castle, with the black jack table as the throne. Her lips sparkled red with the blood she had been drinking and it stained her teeth, slowly pooling at the tip of her fangs. Elsa shivered, not even wanting to think about the poor soul they had caught to be a blood bag for the two of them. They would suffer immensely before ultimately being killed. Or Larxene developed a taste for new blood.

"Hans." Both siblings chorused.

They both gave him respectful nods. Yet their eyes glinted mistrust. Hans held out his arms as if to hug them. Neither of them move to hug him back. He let his arms drop with a chuckle. It sent a laugh through the rest of the clan as well. As if he had told some marvelous joke. Elsa shivered under his gaze. Jack took her hand in his and squeeze it in reassurance. Neither of them liked being under Hans' focus. It always assured something bad was about to happen to them when he did turn his gaze on them. But sometimes they were lucky and he passed over them. Instead, they were called directly to his table while the rest of the can looked on.

"My spies tell me you did well. A werewolf clan was ripped to shreds. Well done."

Jack looked over. Elsa stares at him with a nod. He was at a loss. His sister, so demure and quiet, had taken down a werewolf? A clan of werewolves? He hadn't been in their territory because she said it was a reckless act. He felt a sting of jealousy. That and somewhat betrayed. They told each other everything and yet she kept this from him? Granted, he didn't have far to throw stones. He was keeping Aqua a secret from her.

"It was _such_ a surprise!" Larxene said, her voice full of false praise.

She would never actually praise the two of them. She saw them as the gutter rats they were before Hans had turned them. Nothing they did would ever make up for their existence in her eyes. Aside from possibly dying to protect Hans, which neither sibling would do. They would run for it if Hans were in danger. Taking it as a chance to get away. They had tried to run once when that happened. Jack still bore the scars from it. Elsa's knees still gave her pain when it rained after that.

"Who knew you had such a mean streak?" Larxene asked.

"The blood type sort of made us hungry," Elsa said with a forced laugh. "It's... it was nothing."

Hans smiled. Jack was distinctly reminded of a rat uncovering a rare type of cheese. Clearly proud of his find. To Jack, he may as well as have been turning over a pile of garbage instead. Nothing good ever came with Hans' attention. He relished making Jack and Elsa suffer. Perhaps because he knew they had such great fears of pain. They wanted nothing to do with it.

"It's cause for a celebration, which is why you two are here."

Hans raised his goblet of blood. Hans and Larxene went out into the elite night life. They likely lured some man home with the promise of something lucrative - a business deal, money, a night with one or both of them. Either way, the person's face would be in the papers the next day but they would never ever find them. Hans and Larxene had far too much practice in abducting people to get caught now. It was a shame since Elsa knew there were Hunters in the area. If anyone could take down Hans it was them.

The siblings sat down. They waited until Hans and Larxene drank first before reaching for their own goblets. Aristocrat blood was poured for special occasions. Elsa was already sipping delicately. Jack sniffed it. The only notes he got were ones of chocolate. It was not the peaches and cream from Aqua, but it was better than middle class or low class blood types.

"Go on, drink." Larxene cooed.

She poured herself another glass. It was very rarely that she or Hans shared their 'meals' with anyone. Naturally this led to tension in the air like a potent perfume that Jack swore he could taste when he breathed. Granted, he didn't technically need to breathe anymore. Though to their credit the older vampires ignored it and smirked down at Elsa and Jack. Their faces brimming with the false pride of 'sires'. It made Jack want to scream. He took one final sniff. It wasn't poisoned. That tactic would have been used a long time ago. He drank it nervously, nearly spilling one drop on the linen cloth.

"So..." Jack hedges carefully, "How have things been in the supernatural upper world?"

"The humans still don't know we're here. It's so... quaint." she said.

Larxene gave a sickly sweet smile. A cruel laugh left her lips. The humans in their arrogance had been looking the other way. The newspapers called the deaths left by their feedings randomized serial killings. The fear hadn't settled in on the city yet. They wouldn't have to move for a while, not as long as the cops proved to be incompetent or lazy. There was nothing Hans and his loved more than lazy cops, who couldn't be bothered to do their job or were so overworked, that there were too few of them to be in every corner of a city.

"They say it's worse than Jack the Ripper," Hans agreed.

He draped one arm over Larxene. When he kissed her on the cheek, everyone shifted uncomfortably. Their relationship was mostly for show. Larxene and Hans together was like fire and gasoline. But they sure did end up tangled up with one another often. Even if it was between spat curses, hissed threats and blood. Perhaps the most dysfunctional relationship Jack had ever seen.

"Larxene..." Elsa quivered, "You... never told us how you were elected queen of the nest."

Larxene smirked. There was nothing Larxene loved more than talking about herself. Puffing herself up like some prized show dog, with more bite than any creature should have. Her vindictive streak kept a lot of the other vampires in the nest in line. No one wanted to be the center of her attention. It never bode well for anyone involved. Jack instantly wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

"What can I say? I know how to keep someone's attention."

It was well known her attention garnering tactics were nothing short of manipulation, pain and torture for anyone else involved. It's why everyone bailed out of the nest when she and Hans decided to spice up their night life. No one wanted to be caught in the crosshairs of that. Not even the most blood thirsty of their nest. Others just sneered about it and went about their business. Because Hans and Larxene were like sociopaths.

"I could always give you a few pointers. Young things like you could be out with anyone you want. It's almost been a hundred years and you've yet to take a single mate."

"Okay. And what are your suggestions?" Jack asked.

It was a risk, but hearing a vampire's mating advice was good so he could do the exact opposite. Larxene's fingers tapped across the table top, muffled by the sound of the material on the table. She smiled dangerously. Elsa seemed faint at his side. Neither of them wanted to hear this, but this was what Larxene wanted to talk about. So they could sit there and pretend that they wanted to hear it or they would be forced to listen. Either way, they had no choice.

"Is there someone who's caught your eye?" she asked.

"She's-" shit.

If he said she was a witch, there would be trouble for her. He stopped himself short. Aqua's very life depended on him keeping his mouth shut. Instantly he was filled with regret. She had become such a normal part of his night life he didn't mind himself around the most dangerous people he knew. Now they knew there was someone out there that Jack fancied. That was almost as bad as a death sentence itself.

The smile on Hans face could be anything. Was it pride? Acting? An evil scheme? Jack weighed under it. It was likely a ploy. A way for them to dig up dirt on Jack and Elsa. No vampire could be as 'good' as they 'pretended' to be. Any dirty little secrets Jack or Elsa kept were just ways that Hans and Larxene like to prove they weren't better than them. They were just as cruel, just as vicious, just as selfish and just as mean.

"Oh, so shy about her. So sweet." Hans said.

"Do tell." Larxene encouraged, "I want to know _everything_ about her."

The threat was practically palpable.

Jack glanced around. All eyes were on him. Some were curious and well meant. Others, like Elsa, were fearful. Only two people had malice in their gaze. Jack glanced at Elsa, who was seemingly glaring. He would talk with her soon, tell the truth if he could. She had her own secrets that he wanted answers to. But this was different. Jack looked at Hans and Larxene, leaning in like spoiled rich kids hearing celebrity gossip. He stared back, levelly, and said something he immoderately regretted saying afterwards.

"No."

Hans' eyes lit up. "What?"

Jack glared at the 'power couple'. That's all they were. A sick pair brought together in a stalemate. Together they could bully vampires to submit. But he was done. Being with Aqua had showed him the truth of compassion. Of family. He would not let them take one of the only good things he had in his undead life. He would fit for Aqua and he would fight for Elsa until he was no more. But he would not take this any longer.

"I said no."

"Jack..." Elsa said quietly with a warning in her tone.

"You so much as touch her, I'll rip you apart myself."

For what seemed like seconds, Hans was quiet. His jaw almost fell into his goblet of blood. The look of shock was amazing. Jack wished he had a camera. Hans mouth closed. Had he been human, his chest would be shaking from the subtle quiet laughs he was giving. The laugh got louder. A few other vamps joined in uncertainly until the laughs echoed through the abandoned casino

"Now I'm just dying to meet her." Larxene said.

Her smile was too tight on her face. Her eyes burned with sheer anger at Jack's refusal. He dared refuse his sire! Vampires had been killed for less in their nest. Jack would not let Aqua get tortured and hurt because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He would probably try something bold if they went after Elsa too. She had nothing to do with this. Elsa didn't even know that Jack was seeing a human. Well, seeing in the sense that Jack knew a human who didn't mind being in the company of the supernatural because she was supernatural too.

"Or maybe it's the other way around?"

If Hans and Larxene got their hands on the girl who caught his eye, they would make her suffer. Never mind that they didn't know she was a witch. They would do it to remind Jack you never said no to your master. Another show of power to remind Jack he was bottom of the barrel. His time with Aqua was all that he really had to his name. Even the clothes on his back had been gifted to him. Nothing was really his. Not even his death.

"What is it Jack? Her blood too good to share with us? Is she too good in bed?" Larxene mocked.

Jack's eyes flashed for the briefest moment of anger. He clenched his fist. The teeth he used to hide started to show sharp and pointed. It wasn't like that one bit. Aqua wasn't like that. While he was fond of her, yes, he hadn't dared to broach that subject with her. He didn't even think that she liked him that way. Sure she let him into her home whenever he liked, but she could have just have been nice to everyone.

"You can't scare me anymore. Do your worst."

Hans stood in his seat. One hand protectively shielded Larxene. His own teeth were lashed, glittering and tinted a rose color from sipping the lawyer's blood. Jack almost felt sick at the thought that it could have been anyone's blood really. Even Aqua's. He would not wish that on her. He could not allow that sort of torture to happen. She didn't deserve it. Not when her only crime was having a bleeding heart for a vampire.

"This is the thanks I receive? Petty, bratty behavior? I looked after you and your sister for nothing!"

The table rattled under his smack. Jack had been about to retort how he and Elsa had never wanted this life, but that seemed like toeing a very dangerous line. One that might wind up getting them killed for good. In a painful way. So he kept his mouth shut this time. Better late than never he supposed. But he could feel Elsa's eyes on him, begging him not to be this obstinate. They had worked only for survival all these years. In hopes of the day they could finally be free of this torment. Saucing off to Hans and Larxene was not going to help that.

"Stand up!"

Defiance still hung on Jack's face. Elsa was trembling. He squeezed her hand before rising to his feet. He was all but violently hurled away from Elsa. He could feel pain and that grounded him, that made him remember he was there. It told him what he had to fight for. Because if he spoke, this would be Aqua's torment and then some. He supposed his only regret was that Elsa had to watch as they beat him. Hard hits that were not inflicted by Hans. Not this time. No, instead, the side had let Larxene do the hardest hits. Every strike was like lightning.


	12. Healing

Jack went to her house the following week, making sure he was absolutely not followed. Much to his surprise the curtains were drawn, but the lights were on. The window was open so she was at least expecting him, so he pushed them back enough to step inside. His jaw unhinged from his mouth. He was standing in the middle of a whirlwind of objects, all dancing around the room, putting themselves away and flying to Aqua's hand when she gestured. It appeared she was working on something over a boiling cauldron. Mesmerized, he watched her in silence.

She was caught up in her work, humming softly to herself, in a world of her own. He must have made some noise after she added a potion ingredient that sent a cloud of purple dust into the air because she turned in surprise. Her eyes having gone wide. Instantly all of the things floating started to fall. Jack hastily reached out, catching a few of the more fragile things within his reach.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't want to interrupt. You looked like you were having a good time."

He adjusted his hoodie. This had been the one modern part of his clothing. But as he did, something came up on his pale skin. The bruise was dark, shaped uncannily like a hand. Every movement hurt, but he was doing his best to hide that from her. He just needed to know that she was safe. Actually, he had come over with the intention of telling her she would never see him again, but the plan was drifting further and further away the longer he was around her. She was truly a distraction.

"Jack, what are you..."

Aqua stopped and watched him for a moment. He suddenly felt self conscious under her gaze. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here, but he wanted to at least say goodbye before he tried to cut her out of his life for good. It was for her own safety after all. She hesitated, leaving her potion on the table and walked over to him. He felt himself take a half step back automatically.

"What's wrong? You don't normally visit this late." she said, concerned.

Jack looked down. He had slunk off after his defeat, to nurse his wounds and get lectured by Elsa, who brought him blood from her own kills so he could regain his strength. If not for his sister, he might have been laid up even longer to heal. Elsa had been spared the initial beat down. But he could see her in the small room they called a chamber, shaking as she hears him shouting as he had been punching their vampire overlord. It was selfish to come to Aqua. She was looking on him with wide eyed fright.

"I lashed out at Hans..." Jack said. "He's my sire."

"What?!" Aqua cried in surprise. "Why would you do that Jack?"

She clasped her hands over her heart. It was plain to see she was afraid to reach out and touch him since she had just been using magic recently. The very air around her seemed to tingle. Jack nodded. He didn't want to but he remembered the whole incident. It wasn't his finest moment, but he didn't think of any other way around it. He had slipped up. He had made a mistake and it could have cost everyone their lives.

"Hans and Larxene were asking about you. They didn't like it when I refused to answer their questions."

"Jack..."

He rolled up the second sleeve. The welts Hans had given him were less intense than the utter beat down that Larxene had put him through. Aqua blinked in surprise. She reached out and gently touched his damaged skin. Soft magic spread from her fingertips - an unconscious act. She was used to repairing bruises and cuts on kids. Or herself. But these injuries were deeper than just the skin. She looked up at his face.

"Please... let me heal you?" She begged.

She might be able to take away the physical wounds but the emotional and psychological scars would remain. Was this why he didn't talk much about his past? Because he was scared of how she would look at him if she did know? He didn't want her to look at him in pity. Not from her. He got that look from so many humans who thought he was just a homeless boy. Aqua was the first human to treat him like a human. He wasn't a monster to her. Aqua's skin grazed one of Larxene's blows. He winced ever so slightly. Her touch was like cold water to a cigarette burn. He could almost cry from relief, if he could actually cry at all. Tears were something beyond a vampire.

"You're the only one I trust to," he answered her request.

Aqua's expression softened. Of all the people he could have gone to, he opted for the witch. It meant a lot to her that he trusted her so much. He could tell because her eyes got watery and she had to take a moment to take a deep breath. He had to fight the urge to try and dry her eyes. She shouldn't cry on his behalf. He had been the one who had smarted off. He had put his foot in his

"C-could you take off your shirt or do you need help? We'll need to treat your wounds."

Jack winced slightly. Not from pain but from fear. He was afraid she would be repulsed by his injuries or his past scars. She would realize he was dangerous and want nothing to do with him. He obeyed Aqua's request not because she ordered, but because she asked. She sincerely wanted to help him. He didn't know what he did to deserve a kind soul like her helping him. This wasn't a mercy. He was immortal. She would age, die, and leave him alone with the memory of her kindness.

Aqua walked over to the table and got a ladle full of the potion she had been making. She held it out to Jack. It was green and clear. The liquid gave off the faint odor matcha and mint. He regarded it carefully. He thought medicine was supposed to be gross and taste awful. Things couldn't have changed that much since he was human. When was the last time he even took medicine? But her smile, kind tinged with sadness gripped his unbeating heart tightly.

"Take a drink of this." She said, "It'll help with the pain. You're lucky I was brewing this. The coven was low..."

It was the first time Aqua ever mentioned a coven. He had always seen her alone. She watched him carefully, so he filed questions about her coven away for later and drank. The green liquid was far more tasty than goblets of blood. He tentatively sipped it, letting its magic flow through him. Unlike a kill, the potion worked quickly. The harsh stinging were replaced by something soft and gentle like a caress.

"This won't turn me into a toad or anything will it?" He quipped

Aqua couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head. Of course, he had asked after he drank it. A bit of hindsighted of him to ask now. He doubted Aqua would have intentionally hurt him. Not when she reacted so strongly to his injuries. She had a bleeding heart if he ever saw one. It could ultimately cause her a lot of pain in her life time, but she still reached out to help others, even if it would end up hurting her in the end.

"Movies give us witches bad reputations." She told him. "'One wrong move and it's toad time!' As if!"

She dipped her fingers into the remnants of the potion in the ladle. The green liquid spread across her hand like a glove. A fine mist of it was created around the skin before she reached out, pressing her hand to Jack's. His injuries stitched themselves together and bruises faded. Jack was mesmerized. He liked seeing her use magic. But he also understood why she kept it hidden. People would react to her as kindly as they would to him as a vampire. With hatred and scorn.

"So why were you brewing this?" He asked.

Question of the year. He had to ask something to distract from her hand pressing against his chest with light teases. Had he had a heart, the blood would have rushed to his face feeling Aqua's hand pressing onto his bare skin. It was such a strange feeling, to want someone so badly. To be concerned about their likes despite having no real reason to think about it before.

"It's not your fault. Actually... You're the only one who isn't a witch who has ever seen me use magic..."

She had made a point to never let anyone see ever. Not even children. She had been too afraid to end up like her parents to let anyone see that aspect of her. This was a real show of trust for her to let Jack see. He could tell she was uncomfortable. He hated being the source of it, however, he doubted she would have let him go without tending to his wounds whether by magic or binding him up the old fashioned way.

Jack imitated a fish. No one ever saw her magic? Well it was understandable given her parents were killed because of it. Yet he saw nothing bad about it. The matcha mint combination was overtaking his mind. The desire for blood was being replaced by something else. The desire to try every potion she knew. It was so much better than the blood of scum bags. His face became serious, looking at her beautiful blue eyes.

"People are missing out, because your magic is amazing."

Aqua smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Like she didn't believe what he was saying. Or he was only saying it to be nice to her. He wouldn't lie to her like that. It would be far too cruel. He would much rather swallow acid than hurt the very person who saw worth in him as a human being and not some second rate vampire. He could never thank her enough for treating him like a person.

"Humans see... magic as a crutch. Like I could make myself win the lottery or make someone ill if I wanted it." she explained. "But it's not that simple."

"I like it. My parents used to tell Elsa and I stories about magic."

Well, around bed time they did. Stories of magic used for good or bad reasons. It was in a gray area usually, like the Brothers Grimm. Stories with lessons to be learned. Only they hadn't listened and kept those stories at heart when they grew up. And like the Little Red Ridinghood, the Wolf gobbled them up. The actual Hunters would sooner kill them than save them. For now, he could pretend he would get a fairytale ending.

"Thanks Jack. I wish more people saw it the way you do." she said.

She removed her hand to check her work on his arm. It was as good as new, a few faint scars that even she couldn't get rid of but much better. She went to the table and got some more of the potion to reapply for his other arm. Jack stared at his arm in wonder. This would have been agonizing to let heal on it's own. However, his miraculous recovery would have to be hidden from Hans. He would have to stay away from the nest until he was certain it was safe to go back. 'Lick his wounds' so to speak. They would expect that of him.

"Elsa wouldn't judge you," he reassured.

Guilt poured into him. Elsa was his best friend. He couldn't keep her in the dark forever about his crush on a witch. She already knew that Jack fancied someone now thanks to his slip up with Hans. But she had kept things from him too! Bigger than just a human who had wormed her way into his heart. Like going after an entire werewolf pack on her own! Either way, they were overdue for a heart to heart talk.

"Well then the world needs to think like the both of you. It would be much nicer if they did." she said.

She moves to his other side, starting with his fingers and moving her way up. A slow process but Jack needed the attention to detail. Even he could see that. Hans and Larxene had done a number on him. Nothing fatal but things that were more than likely meant to leave a mark, to remind him that he should regret speaking out and saying no to them. They intended to mar him, perhaps make him so disfigured that Aqua would leave.

Her touch was teasing him. He was filled with too many emotions to decipher so he focused on the good ones, namely happiness and bliss. It wasn't bad per se, it was just something he couldn't place. He wanted to keep Aqua to himself. However, just by coming to see her he had gotten her further involved. If the others followed him, they were going to kill her. Or worse, they would torture her to death slowly to make him suffer as she did.

Aqua focused on healing Jack. After a few hours of silent work, his upper half was entirely healed. She smiled, starting to feel the use of magic getting to her. She hadn't used so much magic in a long time. But it would help with magic she had pent up for so long. He had to resist the urge to run his hands through her hair and cradle her close. Was it the potion? The intimacy of having her use her magic on his being? She worked too hard for him to muck things up by getting too emotional. He could never thank her enough for what she had done.

"Are there any more injuries?" she asked. "I still have magic left to heal them."

Jack shook his head silently. She had healed every injury with grace. The green aura from the potion was lighting the room, dancing with the candlelight. Her blue hair and blue eyes were glistening. The summertime smell of peaches still lingered from where he touched her. There was something her magic did to her that made her... beautiful.

Aqua nods and climbed onto the couch with him. She wearily leaned next to him, no longer putting up a front now that she was sure she had gotten his injuries. Now Jack did card a hand through her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined. His little witch... Too kind for her own good. He hadn't known her long, but this was the second time she had saved him. She had asked for nothing in return.

"It's been a while since I've used so much up..." she murmured.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

There was no heartbeat, but if it were there, it would be pounding. She should have been able to hear one. He was thankful she could not. Se was probably worse than any drug he could ever take. Human or magical. The very presence of her alone made him feel drunk. A mile high effect where he was deliriously happy. If only there was a way to bottle the feeling and keep it for when he needed it most.

"Mhmm," she hummed in confirmation. "Just tired. But... shouldn't I be asking you that? Why wouldn't you tell Hans what he wanted to know?"

"Because the last thing I want is for you to become their personal blood bag. It'd..." he sighed, "you've gotten me out of hell and back and you didn't have to. You've been kind when others weren't."

Aqua frowned. Her gaze drifted down at the coffee table with the used ladle and Jack's hoodie. He hated that she was likely contemplating what life as a blood bag meant. It was agony. One that he and Elsa were spared simply because Hans had been looking to expand his nest back then. Clearly Hans regretted the decision now. It was why he made it a sport to make them as miserable as possible.

"I was just doing what I would have wanted someone to do for me." she said softly.

"You say there need to be more people like me," he sat up, "Well I think the same for you."

Aqua sat up when he did, since she could no longer lean against him. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and curled them against her chest. He couldn't help but frown. He liked having her next to him. As childish as it was, she chased away his fears. She made him feel like things were going to be okay, even if they likely weren't. It was perhaps selfish to rely on her this much. Especially since he debated leaving her for good so she would never get mixed up with him or his nest again.

"Unfortunately, there aren't."

Jack frowned. How could she not see her own selflessness? An arm came around her and he coaxed her to lean back into him. Her blood was pulsing gently, coaxingly, like a brook. He itched for another taste of her blood but after that potion, he found he was quite full. However the memory of her taste lingered on his tongue. It was intoxicating. He would never find a human as delicious as her, not for as long as he lived.

"...There aren't exactly like you, because then it'd be boring no matter what time."

Aqua blinked in surprise when she was pulled next to Jack once again, but she didn't fight it. She let out a soft sigh. Jack grinned. He could feel her settling down next to him. For him, this was as good as protecting her from the rest of the coven. Her trust meant a lot. Because she had to realize how dangerous he was. How he could pin her down and drain her dry if he chose. She believed he wouldn't.

"It'd be dull if everyone was the same."

"True."

He held her closer. Normally he would feel insecure being bare chested with a beautiful woman pressing her warmth against him. Yet he was savoring it. Every touch away from her was even more torturous than a hit. She snuggled up to him like a kitten. Thankfully, she did not end up in his lap. Who knew that a sleep Aqua was a cuddly one? She smiled and closed her eyes. Blissful and exhausted from her work. Her cuddling left him with less than pure thoughts. Larxene's taunting hadn't helped.

"I'm glad you came here... Even if you just needed healing." she told him. "My door is always open for you..."

Jack stayed absolutely still. This was the first time he hated his immortality. Well, he hated it for a while. He hated his existence being relied on the deaths of others. Now, he hated being unable to stay here. Stay with the witch who made the world less dull with her magic. He could have held her forever, resting against him. It wasn't like he was needed at the nest anymore. No one would welcome him...except Elsa. He could talk her out if leaving the nest. Aqua would protect them.

"I'm sorry... I think I'm falling asleep here..." she murmured. "I should put on some tea..."

She didn't want to fall asleep on Jack. It would be so rude, especially since she already admitted healing him wore her out.

"Rest. Nothing will hurt you."

Especially, not with her magical wards and a freshly healed vampire. He played with the fringe of her short hair. He could stay up. He tried to imitate human breath despite how odd he felt doing it. Aqua nodded slowly. Her head started to droop. Before long her breathing matched 'his'. She could barely keep her eyes open despite trying very hard not to. Jack's chest was moving up and down, she noted. Which was odd because he didn't need to, but it also lulled her to sleep.

"Maybe just a few minutes." she said softly.

Forget Hans. Forget Larxene. Jack held her tighter. Aqua was all he wanted to think about. She was warm and kind. That was the kind of support he needed. He pressed his head against hers and sighed contentedly. He just murmured her name softly, like he would be punished for saying it out loud. She was his to hold and cherish. He had to tell Elsa about her. Lord forbid by accident Aqua ran into her. Jack knew he wasn't the warmest man in the room. Also he was technically younger than her physically. Yet his older mind asked why he had never met her all those years ago... and if leaving her behind was the best option.

Jack stayed. He didn't try to flee or cover himself up with a blanket. All he did was stay with her. The lights of her candles were burning out. The only thing casting light was the potion, casting the room in a faint green glow. He wanted her to perform more magic. It was something of hers he craved beyond her blood. Which for him, was a sign of something healthy.

Aqua slept peacefully by his side, slowly regaining the magic she had depleted in taking care of his woes. She would have worked herself to the very last ounce of energy had he needed her to. She couldn't just let him go knowing he was hurt. It would hurt her, when she woke to have to send him back, but for now she could just enjoy being there with him. She was still in his arms when the morning broke. The curtains were thick and light blocking. He assumed it was mostly so she could brew potions without neighbors looking in, but today it served the purpose of protecting her guest.

Jack shifted as she stirred. The pinprick of light reminded him of how sunlight could kill him. One flick of the curtain and he would be a screaming smoldering pile of ash on Aqua's couch. Yet for once he felt safe. Aqua was here with him. She sat up and yawned, stretching as she did. She completely forgot she had a guest until she opened her eyes and stared directly at Jack. She quickly backed up on the couch so to give him his space. Jack had to bite back protests. Of course she would be scared if she woke up to a half naked man on her couch. That did not stop him from pouting she backed away. He had been content sitting in her apartment. There were no abuses. No waking up in cold sweats. No Elsa screaming from her own nightmares. He had rested comfortably for the first time in his life.

"How long did I sleep?" she asked.

"About seven hours," he answered.

"I said a few minutes... I'm sorry! You're going to get in trouble again, aren't you?" she asked in concern.

Jack always had to return to the nest at some point. If he didn't, well she supposed the injuries he got wouldn't be the worst he would get once he got back. He would have to stay out of sight. Tend to injuries that weren't there anymore thanks to Aqua. He supposed he could fake bandages around the formerly wounded areas. Elsa could help him maybe. So Aqua's scent wasn't on the cloth or on him. He would have to shower.

"It depends on who catches me."

He put a hand on the honing crystal that he wore around his neck. Elsa's presence was directing him 'home'. At least she was safe. But who would protect him from Elsa's wrath for hiding this from her? No one. He would have to own up to what had happened and tell her everything. She deserved that much. After all, she watched as Hans and Larxene tried to 'teach him manners' the night before. She had to watch and do nothing as he suffered.

"How can I help you get back?" she asked. "Do we have to wait until sundown?"

"Unfortunately," Jack answered. "But don't you have work?"

Aqua sighed. He took that as a confirmation and nearly glowed with pride for having guessed right. He knew she wanted to help. He appreciated the offer but he needed a few hours to himself. She would let him stay. She wouldn't risk the sunlight hurting him. She was far too nice for that. Her healing session from the night before only stood as further proof that she was a kind soul.

"Since when are you the responsible one?" she asked. "You're right thought... I have to go..."

Aqua frowned. She didn't want to leave him alone, but she couldn't just call off work when she had no need to. Jack knew she couldn't. Her work needed her and she needed the paycheck. Unlike a vampire, she couldn't just inhabit abandoned casinos or warehouses. It would break his heart if she had to resort to squatting in order to have a roof over her head. No, he would not allow her to lose the only home she had just because he made himself a nuisance and interrupted her working hours.

"If you need something to keep your mind occupied, feel free to any of the books or movies."

She knew that sometimes it was best not to be left with bad thoughts. Jack didn't need that lingering in the back of his mind all day. So she wanted to offer something that was a little more light-hearted. Jack just gave a quiet nod. He felt like he owed her immensely. He couldn't do anything to repay her either. Her house was clean aside from the potion things and he wasn't touching those out of fear he would damage them or mess up her hard work. When he returned to the nest, he had much to explain to Elsa, far too much. That he was given sanctuary by a witch. The very people most of humanity was afraid of. Looking around, he thought Elsa would get along with Aqua. Both of them appeared to like books. The magic would entice Elsa rather than scare her.

"I may avoid the movies. I don't want to break the...TV."

"I could always write down instructions?" she offered.

She slowly got up off the couch, grimacing when her joints made obscene snaps and cracks from being in one position for too long. She felt better rested after a night's sleep. Her magic wasn't drained. No tossing and turning on her part. She just hoped she didn't do anything embarrassing like mutter spells in her sleep or drool on him. It hadn't appeared that anything had happened aside from her sleeping on him.

"...Okay."

He stood up and grabbed his hoodie. It now hit him he was half dressed in front of a beautiful woman, in her room, alone with her. She wasn't teasing him about it either, but it was still somewhat embarrassing. He quickly slipped it on, feeling much more secure with it's warmth around him. He didn't know what to think of his actions last night. He had been hurting and in so much pain. He went to the one place that made him feel better about himself.

Aqua turned and looked away, looking rather embarrassed herself.

"I um... should probably go get ready for my shift..." she said. "There's... raw steak in the fridge? Or if you start hurting again, the potion is in the pot."

She wasn't sure if he could drink the blood from the steaks but she felt weird not being able to offer her guest anything. She couldn't offer her blood again. She needed to be clearheaded for work. Losing blood always made her feel woozy and faint. She would curl up and die if she fainted on the job for blood loss. It wasn't something easily explained to humans that didn't know about the supernatural world.

Well, good, they were both embarrassed. Jack felt his stomach drop a few feet. That meant that, maybe, she liked him the same way he cared about her. It would hunt closer to sunset. Killing her neighbors and alley cats wasn't exactly the best way to thank her for her hospitality, but he had to live.

"Thank you, Aqua."

"I'll see you around, Jack." she said.

She headed into her room to freshen up for the day. It would be weird to know that Jack was still there but she couldn't kick him out. Not when the sunlight could harm him. Her fingers nearly touched his face. Jack stayed silent as he possibly could. The smell of her was tantalizing enough. He had taken her blood willingly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But thankfully she backed off, wishing him the best before getting ready and leaving him in her apartment.


	13. Away From the Nest

Elsa found herself outside of Terra's home. She had followed his scent once she caught it in the city to a cozy little abode. Like he said. It wasn't in Hunter's Alley. If anything, suburban life didn't seem to fit with the big broad-shouldered man. Yet the house she was looking at was the picture of normalcy. A picket fence, nice paved stone steps, a stone exterior, a warm welcoming porch light with a porch swing and comfortable chairs.

However, after watching Hans torture Jack, she fled when she found Jack missing the next evening. He had left her a note, saying he was going to check on his human. The thought of Terra being tormented was like a shot of dread into her veins. Fear made her stomach curdle. But once she got to Terra's home, she stopped. Wasn't this stalking? Besides, Terra was a Hunter. He didn't need the help of a lowly little vampire.

So why had she sought him out?

If she were being honest, it was because he made her feel safe. He didn't judge her for what she was, nor did he shun her. Terra made her feel human, something she had desperately fought for ever since she and Jack were forcibly turned. She wondered if he would share the same kindness to her brother. He didn't strike her as the type to write her off because of her gender. Thinking that because she was a female (never mind a female vampire) that she wasn't dangerous.

"Hey," a voice came. "Are you okay?"

Elsa turned, dreading who she would see. Instead, she found a young man with a youthful face. His hair was blond and spiky. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Was he just getting home from school this late? It was well after sunset, but that didn't mean anything. Winter was coming and sundown sometimes came as early as 5 pm. Evening was the time of the vampires in this city whether the inhabitants knew it or not.

"O-Oh I… I'm waiting for a friend…" she stammered.

"You must be a friend of Terra's!" he chirped. "I'm Ven!"

She almost swallowed her tongue out of fear. Terra had no problem with her being around him, but what about his brother? He had mentioned once or twice introducing them, but she wasn't sure if he was being honest about it. Not to mention she was alone with him. It was another thing to meet Terra's friends. One of them was another Hunter. So it was two on one. She almost turned tail to run when she was caught by the baby blues of Ven's eyes. She couldn't do that. She would upset Terra even more if she made Ven upset.

"Elsa…" she replied softly.

"Okay, Elsa, how about we go inside? I'll text Terra and let him know you're here."

"That's okay. I was just about to leave."

"But you haven't even seen him yet," Ven protested. "It's no problem. Really!"

It would appear he wouldn't take no for an answer. She gave him a tightlipped smile. She was sure Ventus meant well, but she really didn't think she should wait around in case Terra was not okay with her meeting his brother. She was afraid of Jack meeting Terra. She couldn't imagine how Terra felt about his little brother meeting any form of supernatural being. Ven was human and therefore more fragile than a vampire.

"Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and began to lead her into the house. No wonder Terra worried. Ven really was too trusting. For all he knew, she was lying about being a friend of Terra's at all. She doubted that Terra would have talked about her to Ven, especially considering she was a vampire. She could have been a terrible creature with the intent of getting revenge on Terra. She would strike where Terra was most vulnerable - his little brother. Luckily, she had no intention of harming Ventus.

He unlocked the front door and lead her inside. His invitation from earlier made it so she could come in. She hoped he didn't make a habit of bringing in people off the street. Because of Ven's connection to Terra, Elsa didn't want to see him hurt. In a way, Ven was to Terra as Jack was to her. Family. Seeing Jack hurt had been torment beyond torment for her.

"Want something to drink?" Ven asked.

Elsa flinched. She hadn't gone hunting before coming to Terra's house. She honestly hadn't thought to. While she wasn't starving, she would regret having not eaten when she went back because she didn't know the next time she would be allowed to leave the nest with Hans' temper so short. But the only 'food source' was Ven and his neighbors. She wouldn't dare hunt in a place that Terra considered safe for his little brother. It was like... a breech of trust.

"I'm okay, but thank you." she declined.

"Suit yourself."

Ven headed for the kitchen, whipping out his phone and tapping the screen rapidly. Elsa felt trapped. Now Terra knew she was there. He would be furious that she had found his home. Perhaps even enough to kill her for being alone with his brother. Ven came back with a soda in hand before he sat on the couch. He didn't even think it was weird that there was a stranger in his home. All she had to tell him was that she knew Terra...

"Terra's finishing up stuff at work. He says he'll be home in a bit. Want to watch a movie while we wait?"

"Oh... um... I really don't want to be a bother..." she protested.

"Don't be silly. I asked!"

Ven sprang up from the couch before going over to a shelf with movies. He browsed the selection before picking one with a smile. He held the case to her as if victorious. There was little more that she could do other than sit on the opposite end of the couch once he started it up. She supposed this was what a host should be like. Terra had done a good job making sure his little brother was just as kind as he was, but she would have to warn him to mind how kind Ven was to any random stranger on the street. Because next time, they might not be so friendly in return.

* * *

It would appear Terra's idea of soon was not soon enough. Ven fell asleep halfway through the movie. Elsa wasn't going anywhere because she had slumped against her side, effectively trapping her. She didn't dare move out of the fear of waking him. She looked at him, thinking back to all the times that Jack had fallen asleep next to her when they were growing up (human). She almost brushed some hair out of his face before she remembered this wasn't Jack.

Terra came in by the end of the rolled credits. Elsa froze in her spot. This probably looked bad. She was a dangerous creature in his home with his brother. The shock of seeing him, despite knowing he was coming, forced her to draw in a breath. She didn't need to breathe but it was habit in order to pass with humans. _Not human. Not human. Not human._ The thought swirled around her head like a toxic cloud, filling her with dread. What was she thinking? Expecting to live normally like some human when she wasn't. She was a mockery of one.

"Sorry I'm late. The job ran long and I had to shower off at Riku's." Terra explained.

Elsa gave a mute nod. She could smell the faint tang of blood on him, masked with soap. Ven was unaware of what his brother did for a living. Terra couldn't come home covered in blood and other mystery matter or sporting visible wounds. He would scare the living daylights out of Ven. She couldn't blame Terra for not wanting Ven to know. It was dangerous work, but how was he supposed to explain to Ven if he one day got an injury so serious he couldn't patch himself up on his own? One that was life threatening? Like the werewolves that had him up a tree.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." he dismissed.

Was it really? She felt apprehensive all the same. Her mouth clamped shut, closing off any forming apologies on her lips. She looked away, unable to meet Terra's gaze for she was so incredibly guilty for just waltzing into his home. She should have asked Terra first. Spoken to him directly if she had to. Or just left and come back another time. Though that would likely result in her never going back again out of fear of what Terra would do. Now she was stuck to deal with the fallout without Ventus to soften the blow.

"Let me get him to bed and then we can talk." Terra said.

He walked over to the couch. Elsa was dimly aware of him being close, too close. He leaned down and picked up his little brother, with a bit of effort since the young man was a touch heavy. He steadied himself before carrying Ven upstairs. She knew Terra was strong but for a human that was rather surprising. It was also rather sweet to see him handling Ven with such care. She used to do the same when Jack was little. Back when things had been much simpler. Though she could never dead lift her brother like that.

Terra came down to find her still right where he left her. She never let herself connect with humans, not after she realized what Hans had done to her. She couldn't afford to see them as more than just food. Terra somehow wormed his way past her defenses and made her want to get to know him more. He was kind, patient and he let her talk when she was ready to.

Terra was the exception to the rule. He was kinder than most humans she had met through her long life. More understanding of her situation than even her sire. She supposed it was why she had come to see him of all people. Not that her list of friends was particularly long. He was – after all – the only human she was close to. She trusted him. The very thought of that nearly gutted her because she had spent so long not trusting anyone. Her own nest would turn against her and sell her out for a drop of blood if they had the chance.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked, "You look upset."

She gave a bitter laugh. Were she capable she might have been crying profusely. It was just another reminder that she wasn't human anymore. So as she thought about telling Terra everything that had happened, a part of her screamed no. She couldn't trust him just because he had been nice to her. It could have been an act to lower her guard. That would have been unbearably cruel if it was.

"It was Hans."

Terra gave a slow understanding nod. She waited for a response but he said nothing. It was as if he were afraid to spook her if he tried talking to her about it. He was waiting for her to muster up the courage to talk. She took a deep breath. Even if Terra couldn't help her, it might make her feel better to get it off her chest. Jack had disappeared the 'next evening' and she had been left alone with the fallout of his actions. No one had harassed her but she had been given rather dirty looks.

"Jack has become fond of a human and Hans found out and he… he…"

"Is Jack okay?" Terra asked.

Elsa bit her lip. The injuries would have killed a human. And yet, the moment he was capable of it, he fled the compound to check on his human. Elsa was partially hurt by the fact he hadn't stopped to see her before he left, but she also understood his need to get as far away from the nest as possible. Jack had suffered for back talking Hans and Larxene. If she were him, she would lie low for a few days before coming back.

"He's alive."

"Are you okay?"

She felt her lip quiver. No. She didn't think she was okay. She might not have been hurt, but she had been holding herself together for the sake of not being an emotional mess in front of Ven and now Terra. He seemed to realize that she was losing composure so he sat on the couch next to her and pulled her in for a hug. At first she was stiff, very much alert but then she relaxed, burying her face against his chest, trying to ignore the way his heart thrummed under his skin.


	14. Slip of The Tongue

Jack waited until sundown to leave Aqua's apartment. Never before had he been somewhere that he truly felt safe. He hadn't had that sort of peace of mind in a very long time. If only he had met her when he was still human. His developing feelings for her aside, what life could an immortal vampire give a human? He couldn't even stand up to his sire without being beaten. That didn't stop him from kicking himself. He was a first class idiot. He had worried about her so much that he went right to her. He thought he hadn't been followed but it was so easy to pick up on scents.

He hurried towards her work. He had to see that she was okay before he went back. If she was alive, breathing and safe. Most important was her safety. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her because of being associated with him.

Jack peered through the window of the shop. He could see Aqua in an instant. She was shelving books, or at least trying to. Someone stood far too close to her. Even from where Jack was, he could see she was trying to get some distance from him. She would take a step left, he would follow. A step right was countered and blocked. The man seemed completely oblivious to the uneasiness he was causing. That was no excuse.

This incited a low dangerous rumble to leave him, thoroughly shocking him. He knew this he was protective of her, but he had only seen this behavior in mates. Still, he knew he didn't want that guy around her if he was making her uncomfortable. Without another thought, he went into the shop. He hadn't even realized what he had done until he was besides Aqua. The surprise flashed across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I thought I'd stop by to see you."

She raised a brow as if to ask 'are you following me now?' but didn't voice it. He had been following her for weeks now. She had to realize that since he knew where she lived after all. At first it had been mere curiosity. Then concern and wanting to see that she got home safely. Now it was purely the desire to see her. He knew he shouldn't have bothered her at work, but he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Who's this?" the guy demanded.

"Aqua, did you take in another stray?"

Jack felt like he had been put on the spot. All of her coworkers were making their way to the scene, turning to look at the situation now that Jack had involved himself. Perhaps he should have waited. Beside him, Aqua sighed.

"Why don't you go wait for me by the front?" she asked him.

Realizing he had been dismissed, he retreated to the front of the shop, like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. He could feel the eyes of her coworkers on him. With every step, he was filled with dread. Anxiety clamped down on him in an ugly way. He wanted nothing more than to get away as far as possible. How mad was Aqua going to be? As mad as Hans? He couldn't imagine her as the violent type. She wouldn't lash out at him. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. He stood, waiting for her in agony to come back to him. It seemed like she was scolding the man for giving her a hard time and then she had to field questions from her coworkers.

"Who are you?"

Jack turned to see a woman with short silver hair, parted so it covered one of her red eyes. She suddenly reminded him of the vampires he was trying so desperately to avoid. Her name tag read Fuu. A short and simple name. It was a little odd but then again, he looked strange with his white hair and worn hoodie. If anything, he was surprised he hadn't been thrown out of the shop for looking like he was in a state of homelessness.

"I... uh... my name is Jack."

"Friend?"

She gestured to Aqua who was finishing up with her other coworkers. It would appear the Fuu was someone of few words. She certainly wasn't going to mince many with him. He shifted anxiously as he looked at Aqua, not at all focusing on the woman beside him. He wanted to go back to her apartment and pretend none of this ever happened. It was a safe and neutral space there. Plus, it was his only hideaway from all other vampires. No one followed him there, not even Elsa. Though, he felt bad for not telling his sister about his witchy human friend.

"Yeah..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Knew it."

The woman smirked triumphantly. Then Jack realized what he said as cold dread settled in. Aqua wouldn't like it if he went around telling people that! Were it possible, he might have gone pale. He hastily shook his head, holding up his hands as if to halt her train of thought. It did very little to help seeing as the damage was already done. The silver haired girl was not to be deterred now that she had this juicy piece of gossip.

"No wait! Not like that!"

"Boyfriend," Fuu declared loudly.

Aqua and the other women turned to look at the duo. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Jack wanted the ground to swallow him up. This was the worst possible way for Aqua to find out he had grown more attached to her than he should have. He didn't want her to think he was trying to take advantage of her. She deserved better than that. He saw more to her than the taste of her blood and the use of her magic. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend aside from Elsa herself. But Elsa couldn't count. She was his sister.

"I knew it!"

"Aqua, you don't have to lie to us." Another remarked.

Aqua's expression was an unreadable mask. Jack wanted to run. He wanted to cry. What if she got mad like Hans did and hurt him too? He winced when she took him by the arm and guided him away from the gaggle of gossiping girls. She lead him into what he assumed was the break room. However, the moment the door was shut, he wrenched his arm away from her, fully prepared to beg her for her mercy.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Fuu and the others didn't upset you, did they?"

"What?"

"They mean well but that was probably really overwhelming for you," she explained.

"I-I- You aren't mad?"

Aqua looked confused but then the realization dawned on her. The expression she wore became gentle and understanding. She sat down at the rickety table and patted the empty plastic chair beside her. He swallowed thickly before taking his seat. He had to fight back the urge to gasp when she took his hands in hers. Her hands were so warm compared to his. It was a cruel reminder that he wasn't human any more. He couldn't be with her no matter what he felt about it. Not when he could accidentally kill her at any second.

"Jack, I'm not mad," she said, "Maybe a little confused. What happened?"

"Aqua, I'm sorry... It just came out."

"But why did you say it?"

Jack withered in his seat. He had been expecting the heat of anger and a verbal lashing that would make him think twice about saying such things again. Instead, she remained quiet, waiting for him to gather his thoughts together. She wasn't like Hans, he told himself. She would never intentionally harm him. She _took_ away his pain and hurts. If anything, she would have wept for him had she not been so focused on helping him after Hans hurt him.

"I don't know! I thought...I mean..."

"What did you think?"

She was far too kind, far too gentle. Her actions were like a balm to decades of hurt he didn't realize were there. Because he had been too focused on survival, that he forgot to live. He hadn't tried experiencing anything the world had to offer after he was turned. Aqua made him want to try. He wanted to see the good in the world that made a wonderful person like her into the woman who saved him without question.

"Look...I'm sorry...it's not like I can...properly date you no matter how much I want to!"

"But... you want to?"

"Yes."

Aqua's face went pink and Jack couldn't help but be a little envious. It was a good color on her. A blush made her look healthy though the fact that blood was rushing to her face also helped to make her alluring. She probably didn't even know just _how_ tempting she was when she looked like that. A wave of protectiveness surged through him. He did _not_ want any other vampire to see her that way.

"I had no idea," she said, suddenly shy and clearly embarrassed.

Jack grimaced, trying to pull his hands back so he could hide his face but she squeezed them tighter to her. His hands were rooted in her hold. Despite his superior strength, it felt like Aqua was the stronger of the two of them. Perhaps, in a way, she was. He was too emotionally battered to take any real big risks. Only an accidental flub let his budding feelings for her come to light. Had it not been for that, he never would have told her.

"I want…" He shook his head, "I can't. I don't want Hans or Larxene hurting you. I'll never forgive myself if they did."

She seemed to understand because her expression softened. She let go of one of his hands to reach out and touch his face. It took everything he had not to lean into her touch. Her skin was warm, unlike his own. He didn't know how she managed to avoid recoiling at the very touch. Without blood circulating through his veins, Jack was as cold as a corpse. But she looked at him as if he were anyone else. He nearly protested when her hand dropped from his face, returning to his hand.

"He'll find out. He always finds out. Being here is putting you in danger."

"I'm sorry Jack. I wish there was something I could do," she said gently.

Jack nodded. He kept telling himself it was too dangerous to get close to her, but she kept drawing him in. If he were a normal human, he would have jumped at the chance to date her. But like all things in his life, Hans made things complicated. Her life would be in danger because of him and the grudge Hans now held for him. The head vampire would never allow Jack (or Elsa) to be happy. Their misery was as filling as blood or wine for their sire.

"How about next time you come over? We talk this through?" she suggested.

"I'll bring flowers or something."

"Jack, you don't have to," she assured him.

Things had changed, he realized. Just by her knowing how he felt about her but him not knowing how she felt about him. But she was playing her cards close and he couldn't get a read on her. It might have sent his heart racing if only it could. Fear? Anticipation? Hope? He had not had a reason to hope in a very long time. It would break him if he never saw her again. Especially since she made him feel human.

"But I want to. Just so...it doesn't feel...you know, forced."

"I know Jack..."

"Aqua..." he murmured.

She was so very close. He could lean across the table and kiss her. The thought was deliciously tempting to do and not just for a taste of her blood. He found himself gazing at her lips, slightly chapped, a little dry but very much enticing. He had to force himself to focus on her face directly. But she was smiling. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious about it. He could have died if he had. It was far too embarrassing to linger on it.

"I..." he sighed, "You don't know how bad I want to kiss you. I'm just scared I'll hurt you."

She looked surprised over his confession. He may as well as keep them coming because he was being openly honest with all of the word vomit that seemed to be gushing from him. She leaned across the table and for a second, Jack forgot what it was like to think because she kissed his cheek. His eyes went comically wide and he may have blinked one too many times. He was dimly aware of her giggling. The grin he gave her felt wide enough to crack his face.

"One step at a time?"

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly.

He stepped out of their breakroom with a hand to his cheek and a dopey grin on his face. Aqua was unfazed, save for some pink hue to her cheeks. He was jealous of her ability to appear so calm and collected. He was not nearly as dignified. But how could he remain calm when this was probably the best thing to ever happen to him? She had kissed him. That meant she liked him, right?

"Geeze, Aqua what did you two do in there?" one of Aqua's coworkers complained.

"Just talked," she replied.

"I'll… I'll see you around?"

"My door is always open," she assured him.

Jack nodded and shyly walked away. He felt a warm fluttering feeling floating through him, even as Aqua's coworkers closed in on her and started asking for details. He could almost fly.


	15. Admitting a Crush

"Where were you?!"

Jack stiffened as he heard Elsa's cry. He had done his best to stay as quiet as he could when he had returned from Aqua's apartment. He had done his best to keep her apartment as immaculate as possible. The rage of Hans and Larxene had slowly died, but the siblings knew there were not going to be any more second chances with them. The blonde vampire queen had hissed and showed her fangs towards the neck of a dummy before laughing and taunting Jack with how she would do it when she found his human.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He had been having such a good time he forgot why he had left in the first place. But looking at the panicked look on her face, he was suddenly reminded. Elsa probably thought he was dead or that he was on the run and not coming back. He didn't blame her. He would have been concerned too. He knew he couldn't leave her, no matter how much he felt for Aqua. Elsa had been there for him through many decades.

"You got my note."

"That doesn't answer my question," Elsa said insistently.

He remembered her scolding being like this when they were younger. He would come home from playing with his friends at the time and Elsa would at the door of their cracker box apartment with the same look she was giving him now. Their blue eyes had turned black from years of being vampires, but he could picture her old eyes, cold like ice, whenever she was mad. Or worried. Or in this case, both. He felt the chill as he looked down. She was treating him like the seventeen year old he looked, not the older man he was.

He looked at her with a defiant pout. She was still his big sister and he would put on the baby act if he had to. She had her own share of secrets. Like the werewolf pack. What about when she had gone to the bar? Vampires couldn't stomach blood laced with alcohol, not with the risk of getting sick. He had never taken her as a bar hopping type, even back then. She was far too demure and homebodied, preferring to drink tea and read books by candles.

"I'm an adult, Elsa. I don't need a babysitter."

"Where were you?" she hissed.

Jack shook his head. She knew just as well as he did that discussing that sort of thing was dangerous especially in the nest. It wasn't safe to talk there. Too many people were listening. No telling who would report back to Hans. Or if Hans himself was listening, waiting for the Frost siblings to slip up again. They loathed the game but they had to play it because this was their life. This was just how things were.

"Not here."

Elsa frowned. Of course she would. She clearly disapproved of not being told what was going on when he could have very well gotten himself killed by sassing off to Hans. Being unable to shut his mouth could get him killed someday. The thought was a frightful one. He could say the wrong thing one day and be killed for it. The pain he had endured the day before was a reminder that he was walking on eggshells. It was what heated the most about his immortal life. He and Elsa both were at Hans' mercy every second of every day for the rest of their immortal lives. Even if he did get away, Aqua would age and one day die.

He got up and motioned for her to follow him. Silently she did. He knew she disapproved of what he had been dong. Part of him did too but in Aqua he had found some variation of happiness. He wanted to treasure it for as long as he could. If he had to share it with Elsa, so be it. She was the only other person he trusted. Elsa would understand, or so he told himself as he led her up to the roof. No one ever went up there because it was out in full display of the sun, which would be rising shortly so they didn't have long to talk.

"Jack was last night really about a girl?" Elsa asked. "You know we shouldn't get anyone else involved... If Hans found out..."

Jack pressed a hand over the crystal. He had taken to wearing it often. A sort of security item of sorts. He could always find Aqua or Elsa just by thinking of them. It was a comforting notion. When things had been as trying as they had been, Jack needed all the comfort he could get. He might have seemed needy but the things Hans was capable of frightened him. If he got his hands on Aqua... Jack dreaded to think of what would become of the kind witch.

"She gave me her blood. Because she saw me as… as someone who needed help. She saw I was, well, what we are and..."

The words dissolved into laughs that sounded uncannily like a choked sob. He had no idea what Aqua saw in him. He didn't see much value in himself. He had nothing to giver her aside from friendship but she didn't ask. She was that kind of person. She gave more than she received from others. The act of giving seemed to be what she wanted. Their smiles after she had done something kind or the relief of knowing there was one thing off their shoulders. Aqua was - to Jack - the very epitome of kindness incarnate. She didn't entirely understand his situation, but she tried.

"She was the first human to ever want to be my friend. Elsa, you'd get along with her; she likes books and tea and…"

"…and she's a witch…" Elsa finished for him.

While her mask of concern was still on, he could see a crack in the corner of her mouth. He knew Elsa wasn't afraid of magic. He wasn't afraid of it, either. He lifted one edge of the hoodie. The old scars remained, yet the scars Aqua had healed he had applied bandages to. He peeled one off, showing the clear skin. He heard her gasp and she was looking at him with an understanding of the situation showing.

"She healed you?"

He nodded. Jack let Elsa touch the clean skin. As pure and as undamaged as it had been before his punishment. He had bandaged it so Hans wouldn't know that someone had taken care of him. They already knew he was seeing someone. A human. But he would not let them have more than that in his life. He would not let anything happen to Aqua, not as long as he lived. She didn't deserve it.

"Not a scratch…" she murmured impressed.

Then gave a deep set frown. They would have to be careful for the next few days. Perhaps a week or two just to be on the safe side. Aqua had done too well of a job taking care of his injuries. He would play the part of the beaten down vamp if he had to in order to keep her secret for a little while longer. But every time he went to her, it only heightened the chance of her getting caught by Hans and the rest of their coven.

"You haven't… done anything else with her?"

He shook his head. He was still reeling over the confession. Aqua had been quite sweet and she hadn't outright rejected him. But they also hadn't had time to actually go into details. She had work and he had to get back before he dug himself into more trouble. He hadn't even touched the subject of holding her hand, though she did kiss him. On the cheek. He was trying not to read into that as much as possible. He didn't want to convince himself that he was seeing something that wasn't there.

"She's not that kind of human! She's… kind and smart and compassionate…" He trailed off.

He had held off on telling his sister about his crush, that the words just tumbled out of his mouth. Aqua had been beautiful to him in more ways than one. It had taken him years, but everything was falling into place. Thoughts of Aqua getting hurt made his chest tighten. Whenever he remembered things other than the smell of her blood, he felt lighter. He thought of her whenever he looked at the night sky and pictured her next to him with her blue eyes, blue like the water she was named after, followed a specific pattern.

"What's her name?" Elsa asked quietly.

Jack glanced to the door down to the interior of the nest. He and Elsa were alone. They barely ever had a moment alone like that but now was probably the only time he could get without anyone overhearing them. He could finally tell her the truth. There was no trace of anyone else. Thankfully not even Hans or Larxene. He looked at Elsa and offered a faint smile.

"Her name is Aqua."


	16. Elsa meets Aqua

Elsa had followed the scent of her brother to an apartment complex across town. They had agreed that they needed to meet each other's humans. Hopefully, Terra would take as kindly to Jack as he had to Elsa. But she had to worry about herself. She told Jack she wanted to meet this 'enchanting' witch of his. Mostly to see if she was as good of a person as Jack made her out to be. It could have been magic that influenced his decision to readily defend her. Plus, as his sister she was curious as to what could sway his heart.

The window of the apartment was opened, as if waiting for a guest to come on through. Elsa hesitated before knocking outside the window. The woman might welcomed Jack, but she did not know or expect Elsa. The last thing Elsa wanted to do was burst in. Aqua could have had an entirely different reaction to a female vampire in her home. Which was why she was scared because Jack was going to meet Terra. Her mind kept drifting to the worst case scenario and she swore her heart would have stopped when the woman of the house pulled back the curtains, gazing back into the room as if to check on something before letting her gaze fall to Elsa.

"Come on in! I've got the TV set up… you're not Jack."

"You know my brother?" Elsa asked.

Aqua quietly regarded the woman. Clearly, the human was caught off guard by her unexpected guest. But she hadn't started screaming, hexing, throwing things or threatening to call the cops. It was hopefully a good sign. Elsa managed an uncertain smile. She didn't want this to blow up in their faces, especially not Jack's. He really liked Aqua from the sounds of things. Elsa wouldn't be able to stand it if she ruined his 'friendship' with the woman.

"Well... yeah? Who are you?" she asked warily.

"My name is Elsa Frost."

Aqua blinked once and then again. She supposed that the woman really did look like Jack in a way. But her hair was more platinum blonde than white. Still, she hadn't expected anyone to know where to find her aside from Jack. She didn't know if she should expect more like Jack and Elsa to meet with her. It would make her little apartment less quiet if that was the case.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's nice to meet you!" Aqua said.

"Um...yes, you too." Elsa said shyly.

"Would... you like to come in? I was going to put on a movie but if Jack's not coming we can watch something else?"

Aqua motioned to the setup she normally had for her and Jack. Blankets, snack foods for her, comfortable pillows and a stack of movies that Elsa knew that neither of them had seen while under Hans' thumb. The makings of a normal night in. As if the woman wasn't sitting with a predator that could drain her dry. Aqua was playing pretend that they were just two normal humans. The whole setup screamed thoughtfulness. Elsa wondered how much time Aqua had poured into this set up only to be disappointed that her guest wasn't Jack.

"I… suppose," Elsa said.

She climbed in through the open window. Aqua gave a pretty smile. Elsa didn't know how the human could be so calm, especially when inviting a killer into her home. Elsa could snap Aqua's neck before the woman even knew what was happening. In that way, Elsa envied her the bliss of ignorance. But jack said Aqua was a witch. She wasn't entirely helpless despite her fragile human body.

"Make yourself comfortable. Jack really likes the blankets."

"So Jack has been here in your apartment?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. He stops by once or twice a week. We just talk and hang out."

That explained why Jack was suddenly so busy on the nights that Hans let them out. He was visiting the human woman. And yet, now Hans knew that Jack was soft for someone. It wasn't a good position to be in. Hans could trail him. Find Aqua and torture her to death just to make a point to jack about getting a smart mouth. Or keep her as a pet to torment Jack day in and day out until it lost its novelty and then kill her. Even Elsa being there was dangerous. Aqua could suffer their consequences for merely existing.

"Well thank goodness someone is looking out for him. It worries me when he goes out."

"He's been great company," Aqua said.

Elsa hesitantly sat on the couch across from Aqua, clearly uncomfortable with being so close to the human. Neither of them knew what to do without Jack involved. He was, after all, the only connection either of them had. It was difficult to say the least. But Jack's human smiled and gave a soft laugh. Elsa looked to her, not seeing what was so funny.

"So I'm Aqua. I met Jack a few weeks ago."

"That was the night Hans sent me out ahead of Jack…" Elsa said softly.

Aqua knew the bare basics about Hans. Jack was very good at deflecting the unwanted questions about the man. She knew Elsa would be just as forthcoming as her brother so she had to let it go. They would come to her when they were ready to talk. It certainly wasn't easy but they clearly had a rocky history with their sire. Especially if Jack came to her clearly hurt.

"I know. He was very worried about you."

"He said you helped him find me."

"Oh… well, I wouldn't call it helping. I just gave him a honing crystal. He did all the leg work," Aqua dismissed.

"So you are a witch!"

Aqua blushed when she realized what she had just blurted out. She was normally so careful about it. She had to be in order to stay alive. One wrong move and a human would accuse her of curing them for some string of bad luck and a Hunter would get involved. The one thing witches wanted to avoid was being on a Hunter's list. Not like a vampire would rat her out to a Hunter. Doing so was a death sentence for both of them. The Hunter would kill them both, no questions asked. She loathed having to hide however, she valued her life.

"Yes," Aqua admitted.

The 'young' vampire stared in wonder. She thought Jack had been pulling her leg. That he was so smitten with her that it felt like magic. But for her to confess, even on accident was a wonder. She knew it was probably rude to stare but her entire life she had always thought magic was impossible. That others had been making them up to scare her and Jack into 'good behavior'.

"I thought witches were only in books… but I suppose the same could be said for vampires," Elsa said.

Elsa gestured to herself. Aqua seemed to nod sympathetically. Supernatural beings and magic might have been hard to swallow at one point. However, the two of them had no choice but to accept them now because otherworldly powers and drinking blood were a part of their life no matter what happened now. There was no separating Aqua from the witch in her or Elsa from the vampire in her. Both of them marked by what they were.

"We're fewer in numbers," Aqua explained, "Jack is probably the only person aside from another witch who doesn't freak out."

"Freak out?" Elsa echoed.

The vampire frowned. How could anyone freak out over magic? Unless Aqua was going around turning people into toads in broad daylight or threatening spontaneous combustion any time she didn't get her way. She very well could have thrown a magical fit when Elsa came over buts he didn't. No curses or hexes or even an unkind word. That wasn't who Aqua was. Elsa didn't have to know her long to come to that conclusion. She had been nothing but civil and sweet since Elsa's arrival, however unexpected it was.

"It's… magic…" Aqua said, "People think that if something goes wrong and there's a witch around, it's their fault."

She had seen it happen. People turned on her for their own bad luck. Yes, witches could theoretically make bad things happen. They could also influence good luck. But such magic was so finicky no one practiced it these days. Luck was a fickle thing. Though Aqua knew some witches specialized in it. Especially in gambling. Aqua never dabbled in such magics because she knew she wasn't very good at them. And it also felt like cheating.

"Or if something is going well, it's because they're making it go well."

The snide comments of winning a witch's favor. Of people believing that with enough magic you could do anything. Those who knew about magic were cruel at best. But after having her heart broken by one of those who thought magic could fix all their problems, Aqua swore off dating. But Jack's innocent and heartfelt confession, left her uncertain. She enjoyed being around him and even looked forward to his visits. Jack made her happier than she remembered being, even with her ex. She thought her ex had been ready to hear about her magic only to be proven wrong.

"My last boyfriend accused me of using a love potion on him. He tried to turn me in to the Hunters so I had to use a memory spell on him."

She hadn't dated anyone since. She had been far too afraid. She could have died. All because her lover's fear of magic. But Jack wasn't afraid. He had nearly leapt out of his skin in excitement when he caught her using magic. Ironically, he thought she would have been afraid of him. She supposed she should have been. He could have snapped her like a toothpick and drained her like a juice box until her last drop but he didn't.

Elsa's eyes widened when Aqua mentioned the Hunters. Elsa had been around them for long enough that she had forgot that they were dangerous. Mostly because no matter what she did, Riku and Terra didn't see her as a threat. They were far kinder to her than anyone had been for a very long time. Maybe she could vouch for Aqua, make it so Aqua never had to be afraid either.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"Humans still haven't gotten past the Salem Witch Trials. I don't think a modern day one would be any kinder."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She also had the same mindset. Humans were awful and vile to each other for the smallest of reasons. It was unfair and cruel but the only way to make change was to lead by example. Elsa hadn't spent much time around humans after her turning but people like Aqua and Terra gave her hope that things could be different someday.


	17. Friends with a Hunter!

"Jack, I need to tell you something," Elsa sighed.

Jack frowned. It wasn't the like Elsa to keep secrets from him. It was why he felt so bad about not telling her about Aqua. Because it was rather important to him. The only thing she had done that was out of character was kill werewolves. The siblings tried to stay out of the way of other supernatural beings. Like turf wars or hunting grounds. It was so they could survive. Killing them called attention to herself. It was in a particularly bad way since Hans noticed what Elsa did and 'commended' her for it.

Could it be he wasn't the only one hiding things? Elsa had been surprisingly okay with him going off on his own lately. They used to go out together, to watch each other's backs. He hadn't thought anything of it at first. He had relished the independence it gave him. With that freedom he had sidelined the one person who had been by his side no matter what happened.

"Is it about the werewolves?" he inquired.

"In a way."

"What happened? You would never attack a werewolf pack on your own!"

Elsa looked guilty. It worried him because Elsa never had a reason to look guilty or ashamed of something. Out of the two of them, she was the sensible one. She wouldn't do anything risky. And yet… It would appear both of them had gone and done careless things. They had made themselves interesting to their sire. The only reason they had survived as long as they had was because they had avoided keeping Hans' attention. However, he would likely not forget these incidents so quickly.

"That... wasn't actually me."

"But Hans said you tore them to pieces."

She looked away, tugging at her earlobe. Jack openly stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time in her life. His sister whom he had believed never had a mean bone in her body had supposedly dispensed of werewolves. Instead, she was taking credit for someone else's kill? No other vampire in the nest would have allowed it. They would have torn her to shreds. Another creature perhaps? But then why take credit at all?

"There was a Hunter-"

Jack's startled cry of alarm was instantly muffled when Elsa lunged, clapping her hands over his mouth. She waited until his initial panic subsided and hesitantly pulled away. Perhaps it was a good thing neither of them needed to breathe because she had to hold her hands there long enough for a human to lose breath. She didn't want the rest of the nest to be alerted. They had to be careful enough as it was, especially around Hans. Larxene would hurt them for so much as looking at her wrong.

"Elsa, you said Hunters were dangerous! That they'd kill us both in a blink of an eye!"

"I know!"

Elsa despaired before him, withering under his gaze. She hadn't expected such a negative reaction from him, especially since he was the one who had befriended a witch. Granted, it was impossible not to like Aqua. She was sweet. The human hadn't tried to chase her off the moment she realized she wasn't Jack. But… Aqua should have been more careful. If anyone else had visited, they would have used her invitation inside to take advantage of her. Kill her even. All to make Jack suffer for being acquainted with her.

"You said that we were to avoid them at all costs!"

"I know but he-"

"He? All this over a guy?"

Elsa instantly glared at him. She stood up straighter and stood face to face with her brother. Jack blinked before taking a step back, not having expected such a harsh look from her. Elsa wasn't capable of violence. But at that moment, Jack didn't doubt she would smack him if he said the wrong thing. Despite the decades they lived, she was still his older sister. He shouldn't be so mouthy with her, but times had changed. The modern society was a bad influence on his thoughts. But she had told him time and time again humans weren't to be trusted. She had to meet Aqua, even if she had given Aqua a stamp of approval.

"I could ask the same of you! You could have given up that human girl any time! You wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

They stood in silence for a long moment. Not a breath passed between them. To onlookers, they might have looked like statues, poised to attack one another. They had very few disagreements in their long life, but this was something that was causing some friction. They had both kept secrets from the other. And when it was them versus the world, secrets could very well get them both killed. They would have to work this out between the two of them. There had to be a little give and take.

"I want to meet him. See for myself he isn't stringing you along."

"That's not-!"

"You met Aqua. I want to meet your human."

Jack watched as Elsa ducked her head. An expression of embarrassment painted where a blush would have been. They were both like school children with their first crushes. It was true after all. Jack was sweet on Aqua. Elsa had a soft spot for this human of only took a few decades longer to find those crushes. But their humans were special. The two of them, who had vowed to never let another human get involved in their mess, had both been blindsided at the same time.

"What's his name?" he asked.

She paused, like she actually considered not telling him before she thought better of it. If she didn't tell Jack, he would follow her. She didn't want Jack to make Terra think he was a threat. Her baby brother versus a hunter who had become her first friend. The thought made her queasy. The results wouldn't go well for anyone involved in a surprise conversation. Terra might have been kind when he caught her killing a criminal, but he might not be so forgiving if she just invited vampires to go meet the 'kind-hearted' hunter.

"Terra."

"Can you tell Terra I'll come and see him?"

It was better to warn Terra to expect company than to surprise him with it. Only Aqua's kind nature had saved Elsa from curses and hexes being hurled at her for her unexpected visit. Though the woman barely had a mean bone in her body, she was still quite firm when she insisted that Elsa visit again. That sort of confidence was enviable. But could a meeting with Jack and Terra go the same? The last thing Elsa wanted was for Terra to be greeted with a glock to the face. It would lead to a dead body and Elsa having to pick sides.


	18. Jack Meets Terra

Jack sat outside Terra's house. Elsa had decided to let Jack go alone. He thought he was well hidden, but a shadow fell over him. His eyes widened and he turned quickly. He stiffened up upon seeing a tall brooding human standing over him. Jack tensed, prepared to run for it as soon as the man so much as twitched. The man stared impassively down at him before his lips quirked into a smirk. Jack let out a relieved sigh. The man wasn't going to fly off the handle for him being in the bushes and watching his house.

"Ah, you must be the infamous little brother Jack."

"You know me?"

"Elsa only talks about you all the time. She loves you very much."

Jack would have blushed. It sounded like Elsa still viewed him as a little kid of five. Especially if she prattled on about him to strangers. But... this would make the stranger Terra. No one else should have known that he was Elsa's little brother, much less his name. Because she had promised him, she hadn't shared anything personal with anyone but him. Still, Jack wasn't sure how he felt about a stranger (to him) knowing about him when he knew nothing in return. He didn't trust this guy the same way that Elsa trusted him. His sister, on the other hand, gave Aqua a chance so it would be hypocritical of him not to do the same for her human friend.

"I'm over a century old," Jack groused, "She doesn't need to fuss over me."

Terra couldn't help but laugh. The way Jack was pouting reminded him of Ventus. His younger brother kept insisting that Terra didn't need to worry over him anymore but that didn't ease Terra's nerves any. He was in the same boat as Elsa - constantly worried over his sibling. The older siblings knew what dangers lurked around every corner. If anything, he was someone the two should have been afraid of. He was after all a Hunter. It was his job to kill creatures like the two of them because they were a dangerous to normal people.

Terra knew that he should have killed Elsa that day. He didn't know why he hadn't. Training dictated that he kill a monster when he saw them, but… he had seen her, followed her, she had lured that criminal out and only him, it gave him pause. She knew that he had gotten off and wasn't going to get punishment for his crimes. Terra couldn't help but agree he had deserved to be punished. But was death the right answer? He had thought it over for a very long time. It wasn't his job to play judge. He was just an executioner, but now he was questioning things.

"You're her kid brother. She's always going to fuss over you."

"What do you know about it?"

Terra managed to keep a laugh back this time. Jack reminded him so much of Ven, particularly since he was pouting. He remembered all the times Ven was put out with him for worrying. Terra couldn't help it. He had to look out for his little brother. Terra knew what lurked out there, Ven did not. He had invited a vampire into their house without being any the wiser. Ven had lived with a goddess when they were letting Aerith stay with them and hadn't noticed anything out of the usual, not even the greenery around their house flourishing like an overgrown jungle.

"Because I'm an older brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for my little brother."

"Hmph. Fair enough. So you do anything to hurt my sister?"

Terra laughed once again. The shovel talk? Really? He had no wicked and devious intentions for Elsa. He truly did want to help her. It was his job to take care of the monsters and if the 'monster' was afraid of something, that had to be an even bigger concern. But the more he got to know Elsa, the more he realized he was compromised. He didn't think he could kill her if it came down to it. His mentors would be ashamed of him. The only one who knew was Riku. The other youth had already upset his masters by dating Rapunzel, who was a witch. Things weren't all black and white.

"I have not touched a hair on her head."

Jack looked rather skeptical before trying to puff out his chest and look tough. It looked more like a little boy trying to play pretend. However, Terra knew the power that lie within Jack. The vampire would be able to fight back unlike his meager human appearance led a person to believe. If Terra knew what was good for him, he would take Jack's unspoken threat seriously. Terra had even gone out to greet this vampire without all of his weapons. But he had been expecting Jack, since Elsa's last visit.

"She saved my life from werewolves," Terra tried, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Wait she took on werewolves?" Jack asked horrified.

Terra winced. Perhaps that was one of those things Elsa hadn't told her brother. Because she didn't want to worry him. Terra had done that once or twice. When he was so badly hurt by a Hunt gone wrong that he had to go to a hospital. Being 'mugged' sounded worse than 'oh I tangled with a naga and she tried to crush me to death so she could eat me' when explaining things to Ven. The truth, no matter how far fetched, would not go over well. If anything, he would be locked up, declared insane and deemed unable to take care of his brother.

"Wolf. I killed the others but the last one was persistent and I couldn't get to my gun in time. If she hadn't shown up I'd have been dog food."

"I just can't picture it," Jack fessed before giving a nervous laugh. "You're lucky. Hans thinks she took out all of the wolves by herself."

"That's good isn't it?" Terra asked.

"Hans revels in violence. He probably thinks that Elsa has finally started to come around to his line of thinking."

Terra's eyes narrow. His first lead in possibly helping Elsa and Jack. He knew Elsa had reason to fear Hans, but if it was his violent nature, then things were worse than he thought. Living that way for an extended period of time… the length of a vampire's life? That had to do severe mental trauma. It was no wonder that she shied from everyone. She was afraid of being hurt again. A well of anger surged through him towards their sire. He had hurt these two so much that they were all but submissive in nature. That even the shadows scared them.

"Elsa won't tell me much about Hans. Would you tell me?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, like he was debating how much it would help him and Elsa out by telling Terra all that he knew. Little did Terra know, Jack hadn't even shared information like this with his human. But the Hunter truly did want to help. It used to get him in fights in school. He would fight for the little guy. In fact, his path had been set to become a police officer, until his parents died. He couldn't attend the academy and take care of Ven at the same time. He had to chose and he knew he couldn't have chosen the job over his brother. Still, he became a Hunter to help people.

"He's a bastard. He acts one way," Jack explained, "But he isn't afraid to use force against anyone who disagrees with him."

That explained so much that Terra felt like a fool for missing it now. She hid scars. She flinched whenever things got too loud. If he moved too fast or reached too close to her, she recoiled, trying to make herself smaller than she actually was. She had been hurt. Probably even tortured at the Hans of her sire. Which had probably happened to Jack too. Terra had to take a deep breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, beating the drums of war in his very veins. He would have to take this to the council. Report them. Sneak Elsa and Jack out before wiping out the rest of the nest.

"Hans' bride Larxene is just as ruthless. She threatens to leave us out in the sunlight."

Terra's hands clenched tightly. But could he do it? Could he report this to the council without explaining how he knew about the nest? Without getting Jack and Elsa killed in the process? Would his Master even listen to him? He knew he couldn't sit there and do nothing. But he didn't even know where to find the nest. Let alone how strong the nest was. Or how many vampires they were looking at. He couldn't risk more lives if they were going in blind. He had to fish for more information. However, it was having to be patient while doing it that was causing him agony. He wanted to fix things immediately.

"She's said as much... I want to help her. I want to help you both." Terra said.

"Well that's a first."

"I mean it."

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Terra recalled a similar conversation with Aerith. She had been scared and afraid to take refuge with him. Afraid to bring the wrath of her enemies down upon his house and his family. But Terra had insisted. He was glad that he had because otherwise, he wouldn't know two very good friends of his and their sweet daughter. He believed things happened for a reason. There had to be a reason he ran into Elsa and now Jack. He was certain it was so he could help them with their situation.

"You want to help? Keep my sister safe. I can take of myself."

"Can't do that." Terra said.

He reached out and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack had winced, in preparation for a hit but then blinked in surprise, clearly not having expected the gentle hand on his head instead. Terra decided right then and there he had to do something. If Jack's first response was to assume he was going to be hit, then Hans deserved to die. Terra decided it right then and there. He had to kill Hans, no matter what it took.

"You're important to Elsa. And she'd be heartbroken if anything happened to you."

"You know that could apply to both of us." Jack laughed.

Terra shook his head. He didn't think that Elsa would mourn for him. After all, he was just a human. She would live long past him and had already lived long before him. To her, he was but a blink of time passing before her eyes. Even if she had any express fondness of him, nothing could come of it. The thought made his chest feel painfully tight, but he willed it away. He couldn't focus on that. He had a job to do after all.

"I'm still trying to get her to open up."

"Ever since Hans turned us, she's been afraid of the world." Jack told him. "I've only see her happy once, and that was a few days ago."

Terra had to think back. A few days ago… They were at the bar? Or was it the park? Jack watched him carefully. He hadn't thought he had done anything particularly special for her. They just… talked? But with a sire like Hans, who treated them below human, then perhaps simply talking was a blessing? He didn't want to look too much into anything. However, he was pleased to know that he had done something to make her happy. Elsa of all people needed a reason to smile.

"You had something to do with it didn't you?"

"I'm doing what I can. She ran into me at the park. We just talked."

Jack hummed thoughtfully, trying to figure it out.


	19. Potion Ingredients

Aqua felt like she was doing something naughty by going to the herb shop. She hadn't spoken to her coven about her new research project and she hadn't told Jack. After extensive research, she found an old search journal from someone named Lenne who claimed she had managed to save her vampire boyfriend Shuyin by making him human. A magic spell and a potion but because it was so old, she didn't want to get her hopes up. The journal was hundreds of years old and very much untested. Still, it held very detailed accounts.

If she could recreate the potion she could make Jack human. He would never have to go back to his sire. She and the coven could protect him. And Elsa. They could ward the house so no unwanted creatures could get in. She knew it was a big step for her to just go from inviting Jack (and Elsa) inside to wanting to keep them safe, but even she knew that their situation was wrong. Jack's injuries would have killed a normal human. Plus, he was petrified of drinking her blood again, something about her scent lingering on him and not wanting anyone to come after her because of it.

The 'Herb Haven' was a quaint little shop. Most people used it for scented oils, candle making, bubble bath ingredients, the health and wellness section and the knicknacks promoting inner peace with the self help book section. Only the real clientele - witches - saw past the ordinary facade. This was the shop every witch in town went to in order to get ingredients for potion making. Meaning that every potion that was made in town went through the hands of the shop owner - Tala - or Gramma to her favorites. Of which Aqua was one.

The bell tinkled when she walked in. No one else was in the shop save for Tala herself and her granddaughter Moana - a girl Aqua's age with the most beautiful curly black hair and sunkissed skin from her many many hours outdoors. They weren't technically witches, but they fell into the same category. Two duo were known as Kahuna which could mean they were shamans or sorcerers (or otherwise just experts in their fields). But if anyone could find what she needed, it would be those two women. Particularly Moana. She had a knack for finding the hard to get ingredients. Hiring her out was expensive, but worth it.

"Oh, Aqua, how are you doing dear?"

Gramma had a way of making you feel comfortable. She even felt her tension ebb away a little. She smiled at the duo. She was one of their regular customers as she was often making and replenishing her coven's potion supplies. She seemed to have a knack for it. She was instantly reminded of the shock and awe that Jack and Elsa had regarded her magic with. Like they had never seen anything so amazing in their lives. It was a little flattering but also, quite sad. Their sire had taken so much from them that little trick butterflies and glowing lights impressed them.

"I'm well. Thank you, Gramma," she replied. "How are you?"

"Gramma's gloating that she cleaned shop in the bingo hall again. She won another coffee maker," Moana informed her. "But we already have three."

Tala gave Aqua a wicked grin. It wasn't that she needed four coffee makers. It was that she was mopping the floor with the competition - including Flora, Fauna and Meriweather - three senior ranked witches in Aqua's coven. The three witches spent more time squabbling than spellcasting. It amazed Aqua that anything got done with those three, but thankfully they weren't in charge. Yen Sid was. He was the oldest, wisest wizard among them.

"But enough about little old me! You're early! We weren't expecting you until next week," the elderly woman said.

Aqua nodded. She supposed she did march in like she was on a mission. She was in a way. Her potion needed time but she needed the ingredients as quickly as possible. But she had a schedule in which she came into the shop. Regularly, every other Friday evening, she would stop at the cafe down the street, bring in some sweets to 'bribe' Moana and Tala before buying the ingredients she needed. She had made no such offering this time, plus this was a Monday. Both of the shopkeepers knew there was something up and Aqua berated herself for getting ahead of things.

"I've got… an important personal project coming up," she said.

She wasn't sure if she should tell them she was trying to cure vampirism. Most witches laughed the idea of such a thing off. It was impossible. No one could cure a vampire. They were turned and would die that way. So many witches before her had tried and failed. If people found out she was trying, they might assume she thought herself better than those before her. When really, she was giving this attempt her best go too.

"Well, let's see what you need."

Aqua handed over the handwritten list of her potential ingredients. The old woman looked it over, occasionally glancing up at Aqua. It made her feel quite small under the woman's gaze. Tala had been in the business long enough to know what ingredients went with what potion. Aqua offered her best innocent smile. She wasn't like witches that Tala had to report to the coven leader Yen Sid. Her potions were never meant to hurt anyone. She would have been classified as a white witch for that, if not for the fact she did dabble in dark spells for her own protection.

She wondered if Tala was debating reporting her. Aqua was concerned about how her coven would react. Normally, she was such a good girl. She never would have dreamed of getting tangled up with vampires. Now, she knew she couldn't leave Jack and Elsa like that. If she didn't help, then their sire might even kill them someday. It was only a matter of time. She didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves, not when she was in a position where she could help, or at least try to.

They deserved better than the lives they currently lived. But Tala didn't know them the way Aqua did. She didn't see them in the same light - that they were good people for being vampires. Her coven wouldn't understand. They never tried to understand anyone that wasn't a witch like them.

"Curious ingredients," Tala remarked.

"Yeah…"

She shifted anxiously. Her blood was practically pounding in her ears. She would have tried to get the ingredients on her own but some of them were more complicated than rosemary and thyme. Things like mermaid tears and phoenix feathers. She was pouring a lot of her own resources into this. All on the off chance she could save Jack once and for all. So his sire would never hurt him again. Elsa would never have to be afraid. If there was ever a project worth Aqua's efforts, it was this.

"Be sure to tell us if this project works for you," Tala said.

"You aren't going to ask what it is?" Moana inquired.

Tala shook her head. Aqua gripped the counter to keep from going weak at the knees as relief washed over her like a balm. If Tala asked, then Aqua would have to answer. This way, she had plausible deniability if something ended up blowing up in Aqua's face. But Tala knew that Aqua was up to something. It was like trying to keep secrets from your own grandmother. It just didn't work out as well as you thought it would. Tala was a wise woman and she could see bull shit for what it was.

"Moana, be a dear and go collect Aqua's ingredients?"

Moana narrowed her eyes suspiciously but gave a slow nod and hopped into the back where all the real ingredients were.

"This person must be really important if you're bending rules." Tala mused.

Aqua fought to keep a straight face. Even the slightest flicker would give the old woman the answer she was looking for. But if there was anyone who knew how to stamp down on what she felt, it was Aqua. She had hidden years of hurt behind a smile and soft words. It was easier for her that way. But Jack had wormed his way past her defenses without even trying. Perhaps just by being in the right place at the right time? And sticking around. Coming back again and again and again. He could probably snap her like a toothpick, drain her dry, make her a mindless hypnotized slave that jumped at his every beck and call… But he didn't. He seemed to want companionship as much as she did.

Then there was Elsa, who acted like she hadn't been around anyone who wasn't about to strike her. It was heart wrenching. Both of them were still jumpy around her, which was why she was being careful with this potion. The only person who needed to know what she was doing was her, and apparently Tala. Though there wasn't much she could do if the old woman put two and two together. Aqua had been extremely careful, but there was no helping it. Though, it appeared that Tala wasn't going to rat her out to Yen Sid. If she was caught, then she might get scolded and maybe put on duties that didn't involve her potion ingredients for a long time, perhaps even life.

"Are they worth it?"

She had been asked the same question once before. Back when she had been dating a man named Luxord. Once he saw she had magic, he first wanted to use it to his advantage. He had always had a thing for gambling. He wanted her to help him cheat. No one on earth could scientifically stop magic. When she refused, he accused her of bewitching him to love her. He threatened to get the Hunters involved. She had erased his memories with the help of another witch named Namine. That alone had gotten her into trouble. She had used magic on a human and gotten another witch involved, but Yen Sid had ultimately forgiven her for her choices because if one witch was discovered, a Hunter would not stop until they had the entire coven.

But Jack was… He was in just as much danger of Hunters as she was. He wouldn't sell her out to them. It would be a sort of suicide because the Hunter would kill him first and then her and the rest of their kin. No one would win. Besides, she recalled how he looked whenever he had to go, like he would rather stay, like he would rather do anything but go out into the dying night and return to his nest. He still wouldn't say much, but she saw the marks, she saw the way he jumped and flinched and cringed. She knew that he was being tormented. All she wanted to do was help.

"I think so," she said softly.

Tala raised a brow, perhaps wanting a firmer answer than 'I think' but that was the best she had to offer. She believed that Jack and Elsa were worth helping, but it was more of a gut feeling than an actual knowing. They hadn't really done anything to earn her trust (aside from not kill her and drink all her blood). Her hand went to her wrist, where Jack had bitten her. It hadn't left a mark but she could feel the dull ache. As if the ghost of his sharp teeth were brushing against her bare skin.

Had he liked the taste of her blood? He hadn't asked for more from her. If anything, he made sure to feed before he came to see her. As if he were afraid that if he was the slightest bit hungry, he would turn her into his next midnight snack. Then again, she recalled the poor cat that he had eaten. It had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The loss of a cat to any witch was always a sad one. But Aqua didn't have a familiar. She might avoid getting one if she kept getting nightly visits from the Frost siblings.

Tala sighed. "I suppose… There's no convincing you otherwise?"

"They need my help Gramma," she reasoned. "I have to do something."

Tala's expression softened. She hobbled out from behind the counter and reached up for Aqua. The witch leaned in as the old woman's hands brushed against either side of her face. It was such a caring gesture it almost brought tears to her eyes. She didn't have her parents anymore. She fended for herself, but having Tala and Moana was like having a family again. The thought of bringing down Yen Sid's wrath on them made her heart clench up. It was why Tala was keeping Moana in the dark. So she too didn't get brought down by Aqua's sudden burst of daring.

"You have a good heart, Aqua… Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."


End file.
